El Nuevo Horizonte
by nemsis960
Summary: 5 personas muere en situaciones diferente y en lugares diferentes. el único detalle es que todos murieron al mismo tiempo y por causas misteriosas reaparecieron en un mundo similar pero a la vez diferente al que conocen, el futuro. ahora tienen que sobrevivir en un mundo que esta en medio de una guerra. Self-Insert. un poco Red vs Blue pero no demasiado como para ser Crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**Antes de que comiencen a leer quiero advertirles que esto es algo nuevo para mi y no tengo mucha experiencia en la materia de Arpeggio of blue steel, hasta el momento me basare mas en el anime y películas, pero también usare partes del manga.**

**Además de que solamente estoy usando los nombres de alguno de los personajes de Red vs Blue, por lo que NO son los mismo que la serie, y sus personalidades podrían NO ser las mismas. Pero daré mi mejor esfuerzo por hacer que cuadren.**

**Es probable que tengan problemas en saber como son muchos de los barcos, así que les sugiero que vean en la página de World of Warship en global wiki de wargaming, allí podrían encontrar no solo imágenes sino también la historia detrás de esos barcos así como la opción de ver un modelo 3D.**

**Supongo que eso es todo, que lo disfruten.**

**.**

**.**

En medio del inmenso océano y un cielo con algunas nubes e iluminado por la luz naranja de un hermoso amanecer. Justo en lo que parece ser una flota de 5 barcos aparentemente pertenecientes a la segunda guerra mundial los cuales constaban de 2 acorazado, 1 portaaviones, 1 crucero pesado y 1 crucero ligero. Cada uno de ellos estaba pintado de gris con figuras tribales negras alrededor de cada embarcación.

Estos navíos estaban una al lado de la otra en forma de fila y con sus anclas sueltas en el mar. Pero lo más llamativo es que justo en la cubierta del acorazado que estaba en medio y que también parecía ser el más grande de los dos, se podían ver a 5 personas reunidas. Los cuales en un acercamiento parecen ser jóvenes de apenas 18 o 19 años discutiendo.

´´¡créeme cuando digo que una cosa es comparar y otra es llamarse justamente como los personajes de Red vs Blue!´´ grito el cual parecía ser el mas alto de los cinco con un metro y ochenta centímetros, de cabello negro y ojos cafés y piel blanca. Cuya vestimenta consistía en una camisa negra sin mangas una sudadera azul abierta, unos pantalones grises y unos zapatos deportivos. Su nombre es Ricardo, yo. Quien comandaba el primer acorazado

´´¡oye no es nuestra culpa que curiosamente en una extraña coincidencia los padres de cada uno de nosotros decidieran llamarnos como los personajes de ese programa del cual los míos son grandes fans, creme que he intentado cambiar mi nombre mas de una vez!´´ le responde la persona que tenía justo frente, con una vestimenta exactamente igual pero con la diferencia de que llevaba unos jeans y una camisa de manga larga azul. Era moreno con cabellos y ojos cafés. Este era Lavernius Tucker. Dueño del Crucero ligero.

´´¡SI!…espera, ¿de qué estamos hablando?´´ pregunta otro de los jóvenes, el cual vestía una chaqueta azul oscuro cerrada con una camisa blanca debajo, unos pantalones de cargo azul marino y unos tenis blancos. Era rubio con ojos azules y tes de piel blanca. Este era Michael Caboose. Responsable del Crucero pesado.

El otro adolescente a un lado del rubio suspiro casi perdiendo la paciencia ´´sigh…estábamos hablando de cómo es que todos nosotros acabamos en este lugar y por qué cada uno de nosotros es capaz de controlar el barco en el cual despertó, o eso era hasta que Ricardo comenzó a discutir con Tucker sobre nuestros nombres, Caboose´´ dice con clara irritación en su voz y usando cada onza de paciencia que tiene. Su atuendo consistía en la misma que de Tucker, pero con pantalones negros, su cabello era negro y con ojos cafés, también tenía una pequeña cantidad de vello facial en la barbilla. Su nombre era Leonard Church. Encargado del segundo Acorazado.

´´esto es ridículo, pero al mismo tiempo entretenido. Como ver a dos cachorros salchichas pelearse´´ dice divertida la única mujer del grupo, la cual estaba vestida con una camisa y pantalones celeste verdoso con unos zapatos deportivos grises, ella tenia cabello pelirrojo largo atado en una cola y ojos verdes, su piel era blanca y pecosa. Ella respondía al nombre de Carolina. Dueña del Portaaviones.

Ahora, seguramente te estarás que es lo que esta pasando aquí. Bueno para resumirlo todo, cada uno de nosotros estábamos haciendo cosas cotidianas en nuestras vidas hasta que cada uno de nosotros sufrió un accidente que llevo a la muerte de cada uno. Pero el problema era que todos estábamos en lugares y situaciones diferentes sin tener siquiera conocimiento de la existencia del otro en el mundo. Lo raro es que aparentemente luego de hablar unos minutos sobre el asunto descubrimos que nuestras muertes fueron en el mismo día.

Al principio cada uno se despertó en la cubierta de su respectiva embarcación sin saber que estaba pasando. Cada uno estaba lidiando con el hecho de que habíamos muerto de maneras y lugares diferentes, pero en el mismo día. luego decidimos reunirnos para hablar y resolver lo que estaba pasando, Curiosamente los Barcos estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para cruzar de un barco al otro usando unas rampas que, por extrañamente aparecieron a voluntad de cada uno y estaban hechas de una extraña energía negra.

Y para hacerlo mas raro, todos los barcos parecían estar vacíos, sin ni una sola persona además de nosotros. Casi como barcos fantasmas o algo así. Aunque algo me dice que de alguna manera esto me resulta familiar, aunque no se dé dónde.

Solo para que lo sepan yo soy Ricardo, si, el chico que esta discutiendo ahora mismo con Tucker. ¿Quién rayos llama a su hijo como el personaje de una serie?, y más aún. ¡¿Cómo es que hubo mas personas que hicieron lo mismo?! ¿Acaso existen más personas con nombres de la serie?, ¿cómo una Texas o un Sarge?

Supongo que soy el único que tiene un nombre normal aquí. Relativamente.

De cualquier forma, al parecer cada uno es de un país diferente. Pero por una extraña razón somos capaces de entendernos a la perfección como si tuviéramos algún tipo de traductor en el cerebro.

Luego de charlar un rato descubrimos que todos éramos de naciones diferentes. Aunque la nacionalidad en este momento no solo no tiene valor alguno, sino que no importa en lo más mínimo. Por lo que ni siquiera prestamos atención al país al cual pertenecíamos.

Lo cual nos lleva al momento actual en el que comencé a cuestionar la cordura de la persona que le pondría a su hijo Tucker, debido a que él dijo algo que realmente me molesto bastante. Esto claramente no le agrado y comenzamos una discusión.

´´¿asi?, ¿pues quien le pone Ricardo a su hijo?. Es un nombre ridículo y cliché´´ responde Tucker casi sin saber que responder.

´´tal vez, pero no puedes negar que hay muchos más que tienen el mismo nombre, por no decir que es uno que esta en los libros de historia´´ le respondo, aunque no puedo negar que es un nombre muy estereotipado.

´´oh, a mi me encantan las historias. Como esa en la que caperucita roja se come al lobo´´ dice alegre Caboose uniéndose a la conversación.

´´no historias Caboose, Historia, lo cual se refiere a los sucesos importantes que acontecieron en el pasado, además eso nunca paso en el cuento de Caperucita Roja´´ corrige Church, mirándolo con una expresión aburrida.

´´¿cómo esa vez en la que Carolina decidió que debíamos reunirnos aquí para hablar?´´ pregunta Caboose mirándolo algo confundido.

´´Caboose, eso paso hace solo unos minutos y además eso ni siquiera cuenta como algo importante´´ dice Carolina uniéndose a la conversación, no era como si hubiera algo mas interesante además de ver a Tucker discutir con Ricardo.

´´¿y qué hay de ellos?, no te veo quejarte porque tienen el nombre de esos personajes también´´ cuestiona Tucker apuntando a Caboose, Carolina y Church.

´´¡oye!, tu empezaste diciendo que tengo el mismo nombre que ese tonto que baila en tanga´´ le digo aun molesto por la estúpida observación de hace unos momentos.

´´no lo dije con la intención de ofender ¿ok?´´ dice poniendo sus manos en señal de rendición, no fue su culpa no tener un filtro entre su cerebro y su boca. A veces solo pasa.

´´¡hey oigan!, si ya terminaron de discutir. Tenemos un problema que solucionar, ¡como por ejemplo averiguar porque estamos aquí y como es que seguimos con vida si cada uno de nosotros murió!´´ dice Church perdiendo lo poco de paciencia que le quedaba.

´´también esta el detalle de estos barcos en los despertamos son básicamente similares a los usados en la segunda guerra mundial o en conflictos posteriores´´ dice Carolina más calma de la que Church demostraba.

´´hm, ahora que lo dices este acorazado parece ser de la Clase Montana. Pero…eso no tiene sentido, se supone que jamás fue construido debido a que el proyecto se canceló a favor de portaaviones y otros barcos más versátiles´´ dije al notar la forma, tamaño y armamento de la embarcación.

´´ en cuanto al Portaaviones, pues, tiene la apariencia del Graf Zeppelin pero sin esas esvásticas, pero es algo curioso ya que nunca fue terminado en su totalidad y cuando tenían completado más del 60% decidieron dejar el proyecto en segundo plano para concentrarse en otros más "importantes", casi al final de la guerra la usaron para transportar suministros. Si no mal recuerdo los soviéticos lo tomaron y lo utilizaron como tiro al blanco luego de derrotar a los nazis´´ digo cambiando la vista al portaaviones que estaba a la derecha del acorazado. Fue una lastima que no pudiera ser terminado y se convirtiera en una simple diana para probar la puntería de los rusos.

´´guau, ¿cómo es que sabes eso?´´ pregunta algo asombrada Carolina, ella no tenia ni la más mínima idea acerca de barcos. Pero por alguna razón algo dentro de ella sabia que ese era exactamente el nombre del portaaviones.

´´tengo una pequeña fascinación por la historia´´ le respondo con una sonrisa. ´´pero…acerca de los dos Cruceros y el otro Acorazado no conozco nada´´ continúo cambiando a una pose pensativa. No reconocía por completo a que clase pertenecían, pero me daba la sensación de que en el fondo lo sabía. Como si las palabras estuvieran en la punta de la lengua.

´´¡voy a llamar al mío Freckles!´´ dice Caboose saltando de alegría mientras señala al Crucero pesado.

´´Caboose, no puedes nombrar a un barco de guerra Freckles. Además de esa no puede ser la Clase a la que pertenece´´ lo reprocha Tucker. Aunque él también tenia curiosidad por la designación que tiene su Crucero.

´´Alsacia´´ dice Church mirando al acorazado que estaba a la izquierda, lo cual atrae la atención de todos los presentes.

´´¿lasaña?, no ese no es su nombre, se llama Freckles´´ dice Caboose refiriéndose a su embarcación.

´´ lasaña no idiota, ¡Alsacia!, y no me refería a tu Crusero, sino a la Clase a la que pertenece el Acorazado´´ dice apuntando con el dedo al Barco en el que se había despertado.

Tras luego de pensarlo sentí como si la información del Barco llegara a mi mente de la nada, ´´por supuesto, es un Acorazado Frances que nunca pudo construirse debido a la caída de parís, lo cual llevo a la rendición Francia y posterior cancelación del proyecto´´ digo golpeando mi puño en mi palma como si hubiera resuelto un misterio.

´´tienes razón, pero ¿cómo es posible que yo también lo sepa si hace unos momentos no tenía ni idea? La verdad es que ni siquiera sabía de barco hasta hace unos momentos´´ dice Church sin saber cómo es que sabia eso. No tenía idea, pero de alguna manera el conocimiento se le vino a la mente.

´´si, ahora que lo mencionan creo que la Clase a la cual Freckles pertenece es Zao y es de Japon. Pero nunca fue terminado debido a que Japón entro en guerra contra estados unidos y el proyecto fue desechado cuando estaba apenas comenzando. Aunque no se como es que lo sé eso. Oh, quizás Freckles y yo tenemos una conexión especial de mejores amigos´´ dice Caboose mirando al Crucero pesado mucho cariño como si de una mascota se tratase, el cual por cierto se encontraba a entre el segundo acorazado y el Crucero ligero.

´´¿qué tal tu Tucker?, ¿sabes algo sobre Buques de guerra que no sabias hace unos minutos?´´ pregunta Carolina mirándolo con curiosidad, acción la cual fue repetida por todo los demás.

Tucker por su parte se quedo hay sin decir una palabra, debido a que estaba observando detenidamente el Crucero ligero que se encontraba al final de la fila de Barcos. Entonces casi de la misma manera que los demás, el conocimiento del origen e historia del navío llego a su mente.

´´Shchors, su nombre es Shchors. Supongo que esa es su Clase, aunque no estoy seguro ya que su construcción fue pospuesta debido a la guerra y finalmente cancelada a favor de la construcción de Acorazados, y pertenece o hubiera pertenecido a la Unión Soviética´´ dice responde mirando con curiosidad y sorpresa la embarcación que estaba al final de la fila en la que se despertó tras su muerte.

´´siento que algo no cuadra aquí´´ dice Carolina luego de un rato de silencio.

´´siento lo mismo, todos estos son barcos cuya construcción o fue cancelada o no se termino y fueron abandonados antes de siquiera entrar en servicio. Por lo que técnicamente no deberían existir, pero aun así parecen estar completos y en perfectas condiciones, como si hubieran acabado de salir de los astilleros´´ dije al notar ese detalle, estos eran embarcaciones que, en cierta forma, fueron rechazados o dejados a un lado por sus respectivos dueños para concentrarse en otras cosas mas "útiles" para la guerra.

´´yo te diré lo que no cuadra, que estemos nosotros 5 aquí en medio de quien sabe que parte del océano, con unos barcos de batalla peligrosos ¡los cuales ni siquiera deberían existir!, ¡por no decir que todos nosotros deberíamos estar muertos!´´ dice Church casi gritándole a los presentes.

´´Church tiene razón, tenemos que averiguar por que estamos aquí. O por lo menos averiguar en qué parte del océano es este. Aunque a juzgar por la temperatura del viento creo que estamos en algún lugar del océano pacifico´´ dice Carolina mirando a los presentes.

´´espera, ¿enserio? ¿Como es que lo sabes?´´ pregunta Tucker confundido, ¿acaso ella era una meteoróloga o algo así?

´´yo…no lo sé…simplemente vino a mi mente, como si…ese conocimiento viniera a mí de alguna manera, aunque no sé cómo´´ dice Carolina confundida.

´´lo ven, se los dije. Esto no es en de ninguna forma normal, ¿que sigue después?, ¿que estos buques de guerra puedas ser controlados por nosotros con solo pensarlo?´´ pregunta Church sarcásticamente.

´´buen chico Freckles´´ oímos a Caboose hablar, volteando para ver de que se trataba. Notamos que estaba justo en la barandilla en el borde del Acorazado mirando al Crucero Pesado, el cual estaba…¿moviendo los cañones de las torretas frontales hacia arriba y abajo?

´´Caboose, ¡¿que estas haciendo?!´´ pregunta Church lentamente, pero cargando la voz.

´´oh, solo quería enseñando algunos trucos a Freckles, y entonces se me vino a la mente que tal vez podría mover esas cosas largas que tiene como si fuera una cola, ¡y entonces lo hizo!´´ responde voleando a nosotros. luego vuelve su mirada otra vez al Crucero Zao, ´´¡buen chico Freckles!´´ dice felicitando al buque de guerra pesado por algo…que talvez no lo hizo por voluntad propia.

´´¿decías?´´ le digo a Church de manera algo burlona. Al parecer su predicción se hizo realidad, Quién lo diría.

´´pero…¡eso no tiene ningún jodido sentido!´´ dice Church mientras mira a como Caboose aún sigue jugando con el barco de guerra.

´´entonces, ¿nosotros podemos hacer lo mismo?´´ pregunto Tucker entrando en el tema.

Al oír la pregunta de Tucker no pude evitar pensar que quizás era una posibilidad, ´´Caboose, ¿exactamente como hiciste eso?´´ le interrogo.

´´pues…em…solo lo pensé y Freckles lo hizo. como si fuera parte de mí. ¡Tal vez nuestra amistad es tan fuerte que nos unió haciéndonos más cercanos! ´´ responde saltando de emoción.

"Así que era eso" pienso ante la revelación. Quizás estos barcos son mas importantes de lo que parecen.

´´pues, supongo que ahora tenemos algo en lo que distraernos. Cada uno vaya a la embarcación en la que se despertó y traten de hacer lo mismo que Caboose hizo´´ les digo, los demás me miraron como si estuviera loco por unos momentos, pero luego de unos segundos parecieron entender y cada uno se movió en dirección a su barco.

Todos salvo Caboose quien parecía distraído mirando a al Crucero Zao, ´´¡Caboose!´´ grita Tucker llamando su atención.

´´¿eh qué?´´ dice confundido mirando a Tucker quien caminaba a un lado de él dirigiéndose al Crucero Shchors.

´´ve y trata de… seguir haciendo lo que estabas haciendo hace unos momentos ´´ dice Tucker sin saber como hablarle para que entienda.

´´¿te refieres a enseñarle más trucos a Freckles?´´ dice Caboose entusiasmado.

´´¡si!, ve…hacer eso´´ responde siguiéndole la corriente.

´´¡HURRA!´´ grita Caboose corriendo por la rampa negra hecha de figuras hexagonales que, de forma involuntaria, hizo aparecer para correr al Crucero de batalla clase Zao. Seguido por Tucker quien cual poco o ningún entusiasmo tenía.

´´¡¿estas bromeando?!, ¡acaso esperas que-´´ comienza a decir Church. Antes de ser interrumpido.

´´¿acaso tienes una mejor idea genio?, en caso de que no lo sepas tenemos que trabajar con lo que tenemos y quizás aprender acerca de estos Barcos sea lo más cercano a una pista de lo que está sucediendo que tendremos en quien sabe cuanto tiempo´´ le digo seriamente, dejando claro que esto no estaba a discusión.

´´…uf, bien´´ dice dando media vuelta y dirigiéndose al Acorazado Alsacia. Aunque claramente se había sentido acorralado por mis palabras.

Mirando en dirección a Carolina, quien ya estaba subiendo Graf zeppelin a través de unas escaleras negras hechas por figuras hexagonales, casi de manera holográfica como la rampa que Caboose había usado.

"supongo que yo también puedo hacer eso…espero" pienso mientras de alguna manera me concentro en visualizar unas escaleras que me leven justo al techo de la cabina de mando. Justo después de haberlo pensado, unas escaleras similares a las de Carolina aparecieron directo al lugar que quería ir.

Mientras iba caminando tranquilamente note que los demás ya estaban en sus respectivos buques intentando hacer que se movieran o hicieran algo.

Al llegar a la parte superior del Acorazado, justo arriba del techo del puente de mando, pensé en mover un poco los cañones del Montana. Pero por desgracia no ocurrió nada. "¿como fue que Caboose lo hizo entonces?" pienso intentando recordar sus palabras _´´como si fuera parte de mi´´_ recuerdo.

"¡eso es!" pienso al entender la vagas y ligeramente tonta explicación de Caboose.

Cerrando los ojos comencé a buscar algo en mi interior, no sabia que, pero supuse que seria algo que no tenia antes. Luego de varios segundos no sentí nada. Pero entonces lo encontré.

Allí en algún lugar sentía como si fuera una pequeña chispa, una luz en medio de la oscuridad. Profundizando en ese sentimiento comencé a percatarme que Montana parecía reaccionar, pero decidí no distraerme y continúe concentrándome. Fue entonces que lo sentí, como si fuera un parte de mí. Similar a una extremidad dormida de cuerpo. Una que acababa de despertar.

Como si de un acto de magia se tratara, el Acorazado que jamás se construyó emitió un ligero brillo negro a través de las marcas tribales. Y fue entonces que lo sentí.

Como una pequeña sacudida eléctrica en la espina dorsal de mi cuerpo, la sensación de una extraña conexión comenzó a hacerse presente y un pensamiento vino a mi casi como el golpe de un tren.

Este Barco, no. Montana esa era no solo su clase, sino también su nombre. Era como si estuviéramos conectados, siendo Montana una parte de mí, como una extremidad no adherida a mi cuerpo.

Cuando abrí los ojos pude sentir como todo mi cuerpo se estremecía ante el abrupto aumento de mis sentidos. Podía oír los sonidos que registraba el sonar, podía ver lo que detectaba el radar. Incluso podía sentir los poderosos cañones, ametralladoras y armas que ocultaba Montana en algunas partes de su interior. Era casi abrumador.

Cuando finalmente sentí como todo se calmaba, me di cuenta de que ahora sabia como controlar a Montana en su totalidad, al igual como parte de sus capacidades y límites. Y por mas raro que suene parece que también tiene la capacidad de sumergirse.

Y por lo que sé ahora, este Acorazado es mas de lo que parecía. Teniendo una gran cantidad de armas que no tendría que ningún otro barco, que yo conozca, haya tenido jamás. Lanzadores de Misiles de alto impacto con ojivas corrosivas o normales, cañones de fotones los cuales también disparan munición convencional, misiles de rayos, cañón Super-Gravitón, armadura Wave-Force y algo llamado Sistema de Anillo de Espejo. Solo por nombrar unos pocos.

Este nuevo descubrimiento me dejo perplejo ante el enorme, y aparentemente, poderoso arsenal. Algo que definitivamente jamás podría estar dentro de ninguna embarcación común y corriente.

Luego de que por fin me sentí como, o al menos no tan abrumado como hace unos momentos, un anillo holográfico negro formado por hexágonos apareció rodeándome.

Mirando de forma detallada esta extraña forma de anillo, note que mostraba mucha información como estadísticas y estado de la nave, así como otro tipo de información técnica como sonar, radar y comunicaciones. Decidí simplemente llamarlo HUD para nombrarlo.

"interesante" pienso mirando no solo la información que muestra, sino también observando a Montana con asombro. ´´en verdad muy interesante´´ digo en voz baja para mí mismo.

Haciendo desaparecer el HUD que me rodeaba, observe como los demás intentaban hacer lo mismo, pero con poco éxito. Aunque al parecer Caboose es capaz de controlar una pequeña fracción de manera inconsciente. Pero al final ninguno logra "despertar" esa parte que ellos tienen en su interior.

"quizás necesiten mi ayuda" pienso. por lo que Haciendo sonar la bocina estruendosa para llamar su atención, lo cual creo que funciono demasiado bien, hasta yo me asuste por lo fuerte que sonaba.

´´¡escuchen!, tienen que concentrarse en encontrar algo en el interior de ustedes, cierren los ojos e intenten sentir sus barcos como si fueran una parte de ustedes´´ les digo en voz alta. Esto causo ligera confusión, pero decidieron hacerlo del modo en el que les sugerí.

Claro que les tomo tiempo, pero esta vez si parecieron hacer ciertos avances. Primero las marcas negras de los barcos comenzaron a brillar ligeramente, luego de varios segundos mas de suspenso pude detectar que las embarcaciones de cada uno comenzaban a emitir energía de ellos junto con la aparición de ellos en el radar, lo cual no los había registrado antes. ´´supongo que es debido a que estaban "dormidos" hasta este momento´´ digo en voz baja, era casi como ver el nacimiento de una vida. Raro…pero a la vez satisfactorio.

Luego de unos minutos de tención, los cuales parecieron una eternidad, fueron capaces de "desperar" esa parte de ellos, esa nueva extremidad que no sabíamos que teníamos. Hasta ahora.

´´oh por dios, eso si que fue intenso´´ oigo a Carolina decir en voz baja. Mirando en su dirección, note que estaba en medio de la pista de Graf Zeppelin.

´´¡bow chika bow wow!´´ fue el grito de Tucker haciendo eco.

"incluso tiene la misma frase molesta que el de la serie, quien lo diría" pienso ante las tonterías de Tucker.

´´¿todos lo lograron?´´ pregunte de manera algo torpe.

´´ de acuerdo es oficial, ¡eso fue lo más jodidamente raro que eh sentido en toda mi vida!´´ dice Church quien ahora estaba de pie arriba de la primera torreta del Alsacia.

´´ja, si no es broma. Se sintió como recibir una inyección de adrenalina del tamaño de King Kong´´ dice Tucker quien estaba en la cubierta del Shchors, aparentemente aun recuperándose de la experiencia de hace unos momentos.

´´¡asombroso!, ¡ahora Freckles y yo somos casi como hermanos!, el poder de la amistad´´ grita Caboose pero diciendo la ultima parte en voz baja. Quien, al igual que yo, estaba en arriba de la torre de control de Zao, solo que él estaba sentado.

Entonces al igual que yo, un HUD apareció alrededor de cada uno. En esta ocasión decidí dejarlos aprender por ellos mismos, además de que eso podría ayudarlos a familiarizarse más con sus navíos.

Supuse que eso los mantendría ocupados un rato, así que decidí ver por mi mismo las armas que Montana tiene equipadas. Haciendo aparecer el HUD alrededor de mí, le di un vistazo rápido.

**[12 Cañones de Fotones Pesados (4 torretas principales con 3 cañones cada uno)]**

**[20 Cañones de Fotones Medios (10 torretas secundarias de 2 cañones cada uno)]**

**[160 Cañones de Fotones Ligeros (baterías antiaéreas)]**

**[50 Tubos de Torpedos: 25 a cada lado]**

**[70 Lanzamisiles: 20 a cada lado, 25 en proa, 25 en popa]**

**[Cañón Super-Gravitón]**

**[Armadura Wave-Force (Klein Field)]**

**[Sistema Anillo-Espejo]**

**[Equipamiento de Buque Insignia]**

**[Velocidad Máxima de 80 Nudos]**

Al ver la información básica del Acorazado Montana sentí como si el corazón se me fuera a la garganta. Literalmente es una fortaleza flotante, casi siento lastima por el tonto que se atreviera a atacarme…casi.

**´´estas cosas son en verdad máquinas de matar, con estos aviones podría arrasar con una ciudad entera en cuestión de minutos´´** oigo la voz ligeramente distorsionada de Carolina susurrar a través de la frecuencia de comunicación. Parece que lo activo sin notarlo.

´´pues, es casi obvio. después de todo es un portaaviones alemán´´ le digo a través de la "radio", aunque es probable que ella escuche mi voz de con la misma distorsión. Lo cual parece sobresaltarla ligeramente.

**´´espera, ¿podemos hablar entre nosotros con esta cosa como si fuera un teléfono?´´ **pregunta Church. Al parecer la voz de todos nosotros se oirá algo distorsionada usando esto.

**´´¿por qué la voz de ustedes se escucha rara?´´** pregunta Tucker uniéndose a la conversación.

**´´¡es como una voz de robot!. HUMANO DAME TODAS TUS GALLETAS BIB BUB BIM´´ **dice Caboose haciendo ruidos de robot.

"supongo que ahora todos sabemos como usarlo, lo cual es bueno. Odiaría tener que gritar todo el tiempo a la distancia" pienso suspirando mientras los demás parecen tener una conversación.

**´´al menos así no tendremos que gritarnos para hablar´´** aporta Carolina.

**´´supongo que ese es un problema menos, pero aun necesitamos saber más sobre nuestro entorno, y también lo que está pasando con nosotros´´ **dice Church, podía notarse el nerviosismo y confusión en su voz.

Tiene razón, tenemos que averiguar más sobre nuestra posición exacta. Suponiendo que Carolina tuvo razón y estamos en el océano pacifico, entonces podríamos estar bastante lejos de la isla o ciudad más cercana.

Con mucha curiosidad comencé a indagar usando el HUD. Luego de unos momentos de búsqueda logre encontrar mapeados digitales tanto de la superficie como del fondo del mar. No tomo más que algunos comandos para lograr saber nuestras coordenadas. "supongo que es gracias a la unión entre yo y mi Acorazado que esto es fácil" pienso ante lo simple que fue.

´´al parecer estamos cerca de Japón´´ digo causando que todos me prestaran atención, ´´les enviare los datos a todos´´ digo mientras les envió la información a través del HUD. La verdad es que esto se volvió tan intuitivo que casi era como una segunda naturaleza.

**´´eso significa ¡que podemos ir de vacaciones!, oh, siempre quise ver la torre de inclinada de pizza´´ **dice Caboose con obvia actitud de niño.

**´´eso está en Italia idiota´´ **reprendio Tucker causando que Caboose se desanimara ligeramente.

**´´supongo que es otro problema menos, ¿no Church?´´ **dijo Carolina con voz burlona.

**´´si. Pero aún no sabemos que es todo esto, todavía no sabemos porque o como terminamos aquí. ¿Y como explicas estos barcos?, ¡¿cómo puede es que nosotros podemos controlar estas embarcaciones?!´´** pregunta Church alterándose.

**´´un problema a la vez, ¿ok?´´ **dijo Carolina calmadamente.

**´´uf Bien, ¿y ahora que hacemos?´´ **resopla Church mirando en mi dirección.

´´¿me lo preguntas a mí?´´ pregunto algo curioso. No sabía si sentirme alagado o confundido.

**´´pues, tu eres el que descifro el asunto de los barcos, nos ayudaste a calmarnos. Y también lograste averiguar el lugar exacto en el que estamos´´ **dice Carolina sin tener problemas en seguirme.

**´´además, no es como si supiéramos que hacer ahora´´ **dice Tucker de acuerdo con la idea. Aunque no significa que iba a obedecerlo en todo, después de todo apenas se conocen entre todos.

**´´¡si!...eh no tengo idea de lo que están hablando. ¡Pero opino lo mismo!´´** oigo a Caboose decir confundido pero con buen ánimo.

Pensando un poco sobre lo que todos acababan de decir, no pude evitar sentirme bien ante la confianza que tenían en mí. A pesar de que apenas nos conocemos, aunque creo que es porque ellos siguen confundidos y no saben que hacer. Supongo que está en la naturaleza humana seguir a alguien que pueda guiarlo en momentos desesperados.

Volviendo la atención de vuelta al mapa, vi que el lugar más cercano a nuestra posición es la isla de Iwo Jima y a juzgar por la distancia calcule que nos tomaría solamente unas pocas horas en llegar. No obstante, del otro lado estaba Japón, lo cual parecía una opción más factible y, aunque podríamos tener ciertos problemas con la guardia costera por llegar en barcos de guerra, sin duda podríamos recibir algún tipo de ayuda por parte las autoridades japonesas. Pero el problema era que nos tomaría mínimo dos días completos de viaje para llegar si es que no tenemos problemas en el trayecto hasta allí.

"Supongo que la isla de Iwo Jima tendrá que bastar por el momento, después de todo es lo que está más cerca considerando que todos estamos algo estresados por todo esto" pienso de manera fría, ellos confían en mi así que tengo que hacer mi mejor esfuerzo.

´´nos dirigiremos a Iwo Jima, es el lugar más cercano y quizás allí podamos conseguir ayuda de las autoridades que se encuentren en el lugar´´ digo de la manera más profesional posible. ´´y quizás en el camino podamos aprender mas sobre nuestros barcos´´ digo de manera mas casual. Además de que tenía un pequeño interés en probar el armamento sin el temor a herir a alguien. Quizás disparar al mar o algo así.

luego de unos momentos en los que parecieron pensarlo, aceptaron mi resolución.

**´´ok, esa no es mala idea. Podríamos usar algo de ayuda por parte del gobierno o algo así, siempre y cuando no intenten diseccionaron o alguna estupidez como esa. Si eso pasa simplemente los jodemos devuelta´´ **dice Church satisfecho con mi decisión.

**´´si, además también podría divertirme un poco abordo de Shchors y probar algunas cosas. Y también podríamos encontrar lindas bellezas allí en traje de baño, a las chicas les gusta los barcos grandes Bow chicka bow wow´´** dijo Tucker feliz por la idea de ir a la isla.

**´´¿iremos a la playa?, ¡me encanta la playa!. tiene tantas cosas como arena y mar, y peces…y mas arena´´ **habla Caboose claramente a favor de ir a dicha isla.

**´´supongo que está decidido., como esta fue tu idea Ricardo, tu lidera el camino nosotros te seguiremos´´** dice Carolina haciendo una seña para que yo fuera el primero en iniciar el viaje.

Con una sonrisa levanté las dos anclas y mentalmente di la orden a Montana de avanzar a una velocidad 60 nudos. Y debo decir que fue bastante rápido. Poco después los demás elevaron sus anclas y me siguieron. Al parecer también aprender rápido como yo, ya que no les tomo casi nada de tiempo alcanzarme.

´´nos moveremos en formación de cuña, así evitaremos cualquier choque accidental entre nosotros´´ dije enviándoles las posiciones de la formación a través del HUD.

Ellos aceptaron sin ningún problema ya que también eran conscientes de que podríamos sufrir alguna colisión, además de que se vería bien viajar de manera organizada.

una vez lograda la formación, termino conmigo al frente, seguido por Church a la izquierda y Carolina a la derecha ambos detrás de mí, al final estaba Caboose detrás de Church y Tuker siguiendo a Carolina.

Y así comenzamos a dirigirnos a nuestro destino.

**.**

**4 hora y 30 minutos después**

**.**

**(nota: escuchar Paranoid – Black Sabbath)**

Habían pasado unas horas desde que comenzamos a navegar, y afortunadamente no ha ocurrido ningún tipo de accidente gracias al hecho de que decidimos mantener la formación en todo momento.

Durante el trayecto les sugerí a todos que practicaran un poco sobre el funcionamiento de sus barcos. La primera fue Carolina que, de manera inexplicable, hizo aparecer 26 aviones casi de la nada en la cubierta de vuelo. Estos consistían en 10 Cazas Me-155A junto con 16 bombarderos y torpedo bombarderos Ta-152C-1/R14, capaces de usar tanto munición convencional, así como también bombas y torpedos corrosivos. Dependiendo de lo que se quiera

Lo supe por que era lo que la información que aparecía con solamente observarlos, junto con otros detalles técnicos respecto a los aviones. Aunque me sorprendió un poco, decidí no preocuparme demasiado y así que deje el tema para otro momento. Pero supuse que parte de mi mente se volvió algo parecido a una computadora o algo así.

Carolina también hizo que todos y cada uno de ellos despegaran. Lo curioso fue que no tenían pilotos en su interior, ella dijo que podía controlarlos a voluntad. Por lo que los hizo que los escuadrones de aviones volaran en formación a nuestro alrededor y que exploraran. Además de que esto podría servirle como experiencia.

Tucker estuvo probando sus Cañones tanto en modo normal como fotones disparando varias veces al mar hacia el lado derecho el cual no había nada en absoluto y cambiando la distancia del disparo y el tipo de munición de vez en cuando. Al parecer los cañones de todos nosotros pueden alternar entre munición normal y Fotones. Fue curioso como los cañones en cierta manera cambian y disparan láser, el daño es dependiendo de cuánto tiempo se cargue.

Caboose, quien quería hacer lo mismo que Tucker, disparo sus cañones frontales en modo normal sin aviso o advertencia alguna. El único problema es que olvido que debe apuntar los cañones hacia la izquierda ya que a la derecha estaba Tucker y cerca del frente estaba Church, por lo que cuando disparo la andanada paso peligrosamente cerca de Church. Pero eso no fue lo más impactante, la cosa fue que incluso a pesar de que los proyectiles pasaron casi rozando al Acorazado.

Explotaron incluso antes de que pudieran siquiera tocarlo. Claro que eso fue una sorpresa para todos, luego descubrimos que esto era debido al Klein Field el cual recibió el golpe de los disparos antes de que se acercaran demasiado. Lo cual servia como una especie de campo de fuerza pasivo casi impenetrable.

Church estaba bastante molesto con Caboose por casi matarlo, tanto así, que tuve que intervenir para que no le disparara como venganza. Caboose por su parte se disculpó varias veces, incluso dijo que serian mejores amigos y prometió que se lo compensaría. Y así compenso una larga conversación en la que casi todo el tiempo Caboose trato de hablar con Church mientras este se esforzaba por ignorarlo. En lo cual fallo ya que de todas formas termino hablando con el haciéndolo callar o diciendo lo tonto o infantil que era.

El rubio del grupo parecía mas bien feliz con la atención recibida por su nuevo mejor amigo, claramente sin importarle que este lo estuviera insultando.

No sé porque, pero supuse que era el comienzo de una "amistad" unilateral en el que Church podría, o podría no, volver a tener mas problemas por culpa de las buenas pero tontas intenciones de Caboose.

Luego de ese incidente comencé a hacer lo mismo que Tucker y probé mi armamento en el vasto océano frente a mí, no sin antes avisarles a los demás por supuesto. Una de las ventajas de estar al frente de la formación es que no tengo que preocuparme por golpear a alguien que este frente a mí.

Cuando digo que probé mi armamento, me refería a casi TODO mi armamento disponible como los Cañones, misiles, torpedos. lo único que hasta ahora no he probado es el Cañón Super-Gravitón.

Además de usar los cañones en la modalidad de Fotones y munición normal, probé todos los tipos de misiles que tengo. Los Misiles De Rayos aparentemente las ser disparados quedan suspendidos en el suelo sobre el objetivo y, como el nombre lo sugiere, disparan una poderosa carga eléctrica la cual destruye al objetivo desde arriba.

Los misiles y torpedos corrosivos, por lo que dicen la información del HUD, crean una anomalía espacial que corroe la zona circundante con ondas gravitacionales, congelando y destruyendo cualquier material dentro de esta anomalía.

En pocas palabras se comen todo lo que tocan.

Luego de esa demostración de fuerza. Le sugerí tanto a Church como a Caboose que también practicaran un poco en el uso de su armamento, ya que no había nada de malo en familiarizarse un poco más con sus buques.

Por cuestiones de seguridad le pedí a Church que ayudara a nuestro compañero rubio en caso de que volviera a repetirse el incidente de los cañones. Luego de que aceptara a regañadientes ambos dispararon al lado despejado de la formación, a la izquierda. Tanto los cañones como torpedos y misiles fueron usados por ambos.

Pero les pedí que no usaran el Cañon Super-Gravitón debido a que la información del arma en cuestión dice que es sumamente poderoso y podría ser demasiado peligroso dispararlo en cualquier dirección. Así que todos votamos por no usarlo a menos de que sea completamente seguro probarlo para así ver que es lo que hace en realidad. Y sí. Al parecer todos nosotros tenemos la capacidad de usarlo.

Supongo que eso resume casi todo lo que paso durante estas horas, aunque también esta el detalle de que Tucker trato de coquetear con Carolina, pero ella solo se limito a rechazarlo varias veces. Luego de eso Tucker dejo de insistir sabiendo que no es no.

Ahora mismo el cielo estaba completamente despejado y el sol estaba casi en su punto mas alto. La única persona que estaba practicando con sus cañones y misiles era Carolina, quien aún tenia sus aviones volando por los alrededores.

Yo por mi parte había puesto algo de música que estaba archivada en una sección de datos personales. Como llegaron esas cosas allí es un misterio que no me atrevía a averiguar.

Así que simplemente puse Paranoid de Black Sabbath en los altavoces de Montana. La música resonaba fuerte alrededor y supongo que a los demás no les molesto ya que no escuche queja alguna.

A pesar de que el mar estaba tranquilo, había una que otra ola que se rompía por el enorme casco del acorazado. Era sin duda alguna una vista imponente.

Mirando el mapa vi que estábamos por llegar a nuestro destino, y aunque no sabia como reaccionaria los locales de la isla pensé que no podría ser tal malo. Quizás hasta piensen que es algún ejercicio militar del gobierno o algo así. Aunque es poco probable que las autoridades de la isla sepan lo que nos pasa y tengamos que ir directamente a Japón para que no ayuden.

"quizás estoy pensando esto demasiado, quizás esto solo sea una mera casualidad del destino y algo así. Quién sabe quizás hasta podríamos quedarnos con estos buques" pensé mientras me siento en el techo de la cabina de mando y me relajo para desfrutar de la música y el ligero balanceo de Montana.

¿Que es lo peor que podría pasar?

**´´oigan, uno de mis aviones encontro algo y…emm, chicos…quizás quieran ver esto´´** oigo a Carolina decir, justo después nos envía una transmisión en vivo a través del HUD. Y lo que vimos nos dejó sorprendidos.

Era una imagen desde el cielo, que mostraba a un Buque portacontenedores siendo acompañado por dos Fragatas modernas, las tres embarcaciones parecían dirigirse en dirección Este. parecía algo extraño debido a que no pensé que el cargamento fuera tan importante como para justificar una intervención militar, o quizás el carguero tenía algo ilegal, aunque no lo sabía.

Luego la cámara apunto a en la dirección contraria a la que se movían. Y vi algo que me heló la sangre.

Allí a aproximadamente 1 kilómetros de distancia estaba lo que parecía ser dos destructores. Pero eso no era lo preocupante, si mas bien el hecho de que estos destructores eran de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, Clase Akatsuki para ser precisos. todos nos quedamos sin habla al ver que parecían estar pintados de negro con marcas similares a las nuestras pero rojas. Lo peor vino cuando observamos como comenzaban a disparar contra las Fragatas que acompañaban al Portacontenedores mientras los perseguían. Claramente era una persecución.

**(nota: pueden detener la música si lo desean)**

**´´tienes que estar bromeando´´** dijo Church casi sin palabras ante lo que veíamos desde nuestros respectivos puestos.

**´´¿porque están atacando a las dos fragatas y al carguero?´´** fue la primera pregunta por parte de Caboose. En un principio pensó que podrían ser como ellos y serian amigos. Pero ahora no estaba tan seguro.

**´´¡eso no importa!, bueno de hecho si, ¡¿pero porque están pintados de negro junto con esa marcas similares a las nuestras?!, ¿Acaso existen más además de nosotros?´´** pregunta Church sin poder creer lo que veía.

**´´también son navíos de la segunda guerra mundial, tal vez no somos los únicos. Aunque no entiendo porque están atacando a esas personas´´** dijo Tucker también sorprendido por la agresión que tienen contra las fragatas y el carguero.

Luego todos fuimos testigos de cómo la Fragatas que estaba al estribor del Portacontenedores, fue golpeado por uno de los disparos de los destructores causando que la sección trasera comenzara a incendiarse. Poco después el helicóptero que estaba allí exploto.

**´´parece que esas Fragatas están escoltando al carguero, para protegerlo. Y por lo que parece lo están protegiendo de esos destructores´´** dice Carolina deduciendo la situación.

**´´pues parece que su escolta no durara mucho más´´** dijo Tucker Observando como los tripulantes de la Fragata dañada intentaban desesperadamente apagar el fuego.

Entonces la segunda fragata que aun estaba intacta dio media vuelta y se avanzó hacia los Destructores Akatsuki que los atacaban. Luego comenzó a disparar su único cañón frontal de disparo rápido junto con varios misiles contra sus atacantes.

Pero cuando los misiles y proyectiles impactaron contra uno de los destructores estos no hicieron ningún tipo de daño, entonces vimos que también tenían un Campo de Klein que los protegían.

**´´¿en qué rayos están pensando?, ¡van a conseguir que los maten!´´** dice Church viendo como la Fragata solo continua de manera solitaria sin importarle que sus ataques no hagan daño.

Al observar como la Fragata avanzaba hacia los destructores mientras el Carguero y otra Fragata dañada huían lo más rápido posible, entendí lo que estaban haciendo. ´´esta tratando de conseguirles tiempo para que escapen. Está atrayendo la atención de los Destructores´´ dije al comprender que era acción suicida. Literalmente se estaban sacrificando para que otros se salvaran.

**´´¡eso es un suicidio!´´** dice Caboose al comprender por fin lo que estaba pasando.

**´´morirán si no hacemos algo, ¿no podemos ayudarlos?´´** pregunta Tucker viendo como la Fragata comienza a ser golpeado por disparos de Fotones. Al parecer los destructores decidieron cambiar de munición convencional a Fotones y terminar rápido con su oponente.

´´Carolina, ¿a que distancia estamos de ellos? ¿Están lo suficientemente cerca para que podamos ayudarles?´´ pregunte, supuse que debido a que ella era la que controlaba el avión sabría donde se encuentra.

**´´no lo suficiente, cuando lleguemos ya habrán acabado con ellos´´** ella responde, supuse que estábamos demasiado lejos. Solo que ella no quería decirlo.

**´´¡¿así que solo los dejaremos a su suerte?!, ¡no podemos hacer eso!...No es correcto´´** dice Church molesto, esto le provocaba un sentimiento de impotencia. No era justo dejar que esas personas morir.

**´´¿no puedes usar tus aviones y ayudarlos?, estoy seguro que es mejor que nada´´** sugiere Tucker a Carolina. Tampoco le gustaba mirar esto, esas pobres personas morirían si esto sigue así.

**´´puedo intentarlo, pero tomara tiempo para que los demás aviones lleguen. el que estoy usando para observar todo es un simple caza, poco o nada lograra hacer contra los destructores´´** responde concentrándose y enviando las órdenes a todos sus aviones bombarderos y torpederos para que destruyeran a los destructores.

Entonces lo peor paso. La Fragata fue destruida en una explosión por las continuas ráfagas por parte de los Cañones de Fotones. Todos estábamos estáticos por lo acabamos de atestiguar, el hecho de que algunos de los marinos a bordo del barco saltaban al océano cubiertos en llamas. Hizo las cosas aun peor.

**´´esto es horrible…ya no quiero seguir viendo´´** oigo la voz de Caboose en tono triste, a pesar de que nos conocemos de apenas un día, era la primera vez que lo escuchaba realmente deprimido de esa manera.

**´´odio decirlo, pero tiene razón. Caboose no siguas viendo si no quieres, nadie te obliga a que veas esto´´ **dijo suavemente Church a Caboose. Este asintió con la cabeza y corto la conexión con la imagen.

Volteando ligeramente la cabeza, vi que como se abrazaba de las rodillas y miraba al océano. "Quizás esto fue demasiado para él" pienso volviendo la vista devuelta a la transmisión del avión de Carolina.

**´´¿cuanto mas falta para que lleguen los aviones?´´** pregunta Tucker algo desesperado.

**´´12 minutos para que el primer escuadrón de 8 bombarderos llegue, y están volando a la velocidad máxima de 650 km/h ´´** responde ella.

´´si no me equivoco también habían 8 torpederos, ¿que paso con esos?´´ pregunte mirándola curioso. Por unos momentos guardo silencio.

**´´…llegaran en 19 minutos´´** responde tristemente Carolina. Se sentía mal ya que los dos escuadrones estaban muy alejados uno del otro, todo porque quería explorar y cubrir una zona mayor.

´´¿así de lejos estamos de ellos?´´ pregunte casi con el mismo tono al ver la realidad de la situación. Quizás por eso no dijo que tan grande era la distancia a la que estábamos.

**´´me temo que sí. Incluso si Tucker quien es el mas rápido de nosotros 5 se dirigiera hacia ese lugar, tardaría como mínimo 1 hora´´** dijo suspirando y dirigiendo la mirada a otro lado. Recordé como en un momento Tucker menciono que podía alcanzar un máximo 95 nudos. convirtiéndolo en el más rápido del grupo seguido por Caboose que llegaba a los 90 nudos.

Volviendo la mirada una vez mas a las imágenes en vivo. Observe como los destructores pasaban a ambos lados del la ya hundida Fragata, sin siquiera prestarle atención. Esto era porque aún tienen más objetivos enfrente, el carguero y la Fragata restante que aún estaba dañada pero afortunadamente el fuego ya había sido extinguido.

**´´no creo que esos escuadrones lleguen a tiempo´´** dice Tucker al ver como los Destructores Akatsuki comienzan a acercarse a los otros dos buques restantes.

´´parece que no, y algo me dice que acabaran con cualquier sobreviviente´´ digo casi en luto, esas personas tenían familias. Me sentía tan mal por no poder hacer algo.

Todo esto me estaba comenzando a golpear duro, puedo lidiar con el hecho de que de alguna manera se me dio una segunda oportunidad después de la muerte, junto con el raro detalle de poder controlar un buque de guerra como si fuera parte de mí. Pero ver a personas morir de esta manera era algo que no soportaba.

"Lo mas probable es que también van por el carguero considerando que uno de sus disparos dio en la popa" pienso observando impotente como esa gente inocente esta a punto de ser asesinada a sangre fría.

Apretando los puños, decidí que no me quedaría sin hacer nada en absoluto. Entonces recordé algo, un arma que no había probado, una que ninguno de nosotros intento usar. La pregunta era si funcionaria.

´´Carolina, dame las coordenadas exactas de los dos destructores´´ dije sin quitar la vista del enfrentamiento.

**´´de acuerdo, pero, ¿que estas pensando hacer?´´ **pregunta ella mientras me envía los datos.

**´´¿no estarás pensando ir allí tu solo cierto?, iremos contigo y le mostraremos a esos tontos quien manda´´** dijo Tucker golpeando sus puños.

´´no, no es eso. Tengo una mejor idea´´ dije mientras usaba miraba la información dada por Carolina, al parecer estaban al oeste de nosotros aparentemente dirigiéndose a Japon, justo a nuestra derecha fuera del alcance de nuestros radares, lo cual explicaría porque no nos enteramos de su presencia antes.

´´quiero que todos se detengan ahora´´ digo mientras comienzo a virar a la derecha. Justo en la dirección en la que se encuentran esos dos Destructores. Ellos obedecieron sin objetar, pero aun estaban confundidos y sin saber que es lo que estaba tramando.

**´´¿qué vas hacer?´´** pregunta Church curioso.

´´ya verás´´ le respondo mientras me detengo por completo, mientras a apuntaba con mucho cuidado el frente de mi Acorazado. Entonces decidí usar el Cañón Super-Gravitón. Y paso algo de lo que incluso yo me sorprendí.

La nave comenzó a subir y parte inferior del casco del Acorazado se separo de la parte superior de manera horizontal junto con cuatro enormes esferas negras en medio. En el centro había un conjunto complejo de maquinaria que consistía en grandes anillos circulares y en el centro estaba una gran esfera gris de energía.

"es momento de ver si los datos son correctos" pienso mientras comienzo cargando la super arma. Es capaz de causar un daño devastador, el alcance y poder depende enteramente de cuanta energía se le aplique.

Pero el problema era darles a los dos destructores que estaba uno al lado del otro, perfecto para eliminarlos a ambos al mismo tiempo. El detalle era que si apuntaba demasiado a la derecha corría el riesgo de darle al Barco carguero y a la Fragata, demasiado a la izquierda y el disparo fallaría pasaría detrás de los destructores.

Podía sentir la mirada de asombro que los demás me daban. Supongo que al igual que yo ellos no esperaban que el Cañón Super-Gravitón fuera así. Aunque supongo que varia de barco en barco.

Calcular casi de manera milimétrica la distancia y la dirección exacta del disparo fue algo peculiar, ya que se sentía como si mi mente trabajara por si sola para lograrlo. Casi como una computadora o algo así.

Cuando el arma estuvo completamente finalmente cargada al 80% de su capacidad máxima me prepare para abrir fuego. No tenía razón para usar más energía de la necesaria incluso solo usando el 70% era más que suficiente.

Entonces dispare y una poderosa ráfaga de energía gris con borde negro salió disparada, separando el agua a medida que pasaba. Cambiando mi atención a la transmisión que recibía por parte del avión de Carolina mientras seguía manteniendo la fuerte ráfaga de manera continua. Luego de aproximadamente 4 segundos decidí que era suficiente y detuve el flujo de energía. Solo podía esperar que diera en el objetivo y no en esa gente inocente.

Entonces vi como los dos Destructores clase Akatsuki fueron totalmente aniquilados por la ráfaga tardía del Cañón Super-Gravitón, el disparo había tardado un poco en llegar debido a la distancia que tuvo que recorrer, fue un alivio también haber tomado eso encuentra. Pero valió la pena y ahora la tripulación del Portacontenedores y la Fragata ahora estaban a salvo.

**´´¡santo cielo!, esa cosa es la maldita Estrella de la Muerte´´** dijo Tucker luego de ver como un único disparo de esa cosa destruyo a los Destructores que estaban muy lejos y fuera de alcance.

**´´no se qué me asusta más, el hecho de que ese único disparo pudiera destruirlos recorriendo varios kilómetros o que todos nosotros podemos usar esa misma arma´´** dijo Church con una mezcla de sorpresa y miedo.

**´´¡hurra!, ¿ganamos?´´** pregunta Caboose, debido a que había dejado de observar el video en vivo no sabía que había pasado.

**´´¿que si ganamos?, jaja, fue más bien Ricardo quien los acabo de un solo golpe, esas cosas ya no molestaran a nadie´´** dice Tucker alegremente viendo como los restos de los Destructores se hunden en el fondo del océano.

Volviendo a unir la nave de vuelta a su estado normal, vire a la derecha para volver a la formación. Me sentía aliviado y feliz de haber podido salvar a esas personas.

Pero ahora teníamos otros problemas. ´´no somos los únicos, de seguro hay otros como nosotros y sus intenciones no son buenas´´ digo mientras corto la conexión de la transmisión.

**´´tienes razón en eso. Definitivamente algo esta pasando, algo grande´´** dice Carolina mientras le ordena a todos los aviones que vuelvan y aterricen.

**´´Bow chicka bow how´´** dice Tucker sin perder la oportunidad.

**´´Tucker cállate´´** dice Carolina avergonzada y molesta.

´´vamos sigamos adelante, mientras más rápido lleguemos a Iwo Jima, más rápido podremos preguntarles a los residentes que es lo que está sucediendo realmente´´ dije mientras reanudaba el viaje. Los demás no tardaron en seguirme y juntos con dirigimos a nuestro destino.

estamos a solamente una hora de que Iwo Jima estuviera al alcance de nuestros radares. Probablemente luego de varios minutos después de eso podríamos comenzar a divisar la isla. Solo puedo rezar por que las cosas no empeoren aun más.

**.**

**.**

**Crucero ligero Shchors = Tucker**

**Crucero Pesado Zao = Caboose**

**Acorazado ****montana ****= Ricardo**

**Acorazado ****Alsacia ****= Church**

**Portaaviones Graf zeppelin = Carolina**

**.**

**formación**** de cuña**

**Montana-...-**

**Alsacia...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-****Graf Zeppelin**

**Zao...-...****-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-Shchors**

**.**

**.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, sinceramente escribirlo fue toda una experiencia. Aunque no se si llegue muy lejos lo continuare por mero capricho. También estoy abierto a cualquier sugerencia o consejo ya que aun estoy pensando en el desarrollo de personajes, lo cual es algo difícil para mí.**

**También se que no hay fics en español de esta serie y que la mayoría los habla inglés, así que si alguien quiere traducirlo es libre de hacerlo, y si quiere puede ponerse en contacto conmigo por si necesita ayuda.**

**Hasta la próxima.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Antes de que comiencen con la lectura, quiero decirles que si encuentran alguna incongruencia o algo no les parece fuera del canon que ustedes conocen. Quiero que entiendan que este fanfic no necesariamente se apegara a lo que ustedes conocen tanto del anime como del manga o películas.**

**Eso es todo, que lo disfruten.**

**.**

**.**

´´personaje hablando´´

"personaje pensando"

**´´escuchando a través del HUD ´´**

"**pensamientos a través del HUD"**

**.**

**.**

Han pasado muchos minutos, casi una hora, desde que me había encargado de esos Destructores Akatsuki que estaban atacando a la Fragata y al Portacontenedores, aun me sentía mal por no haber salvado la otra Fragata que había sido destruida por los Destructores.

Carolina tenia a todos sus aviones devuelta, tanto cazas como bombarderos y torpederos, ya no se sentía con ánimos de explorar. Además, dijo que se sentía culpable por no haber ayudado antes, también mención como su forma de dispersas sus aviones fue ineficiente y tonta. Claro que le dije que no era su culpa, ni tampoco de nadie debido a que no había forma de saber que todo esto fuera a suceder.

Aun así, ha decidido tener sus aviones lo más cerca de ella en caso de que volviera a ser necesario, algo que yo no negué que pudiera ser necesario, pero entre todos tratamos de subirle el animo y decirle que esto no debería afectarla de esa manera. Luego de un rato pareció estar mucho mejor. Tucker estaba hablando ahora mismo con ella intentando subirle el ánimo, lo cual parece funcionar.

Pero aun teníamos un problema, y era la repentina aparición y ligeras similitudes que tenían esos Destructores con nuestros Buques. Church y yo estuvimos discutiendo al respecto, también nos preguntábamos si habíamos hecho lo correcto al suponer que eran esos Destructores los malos en todo el asunto. No miento cuando digo que comencé a confundirme y dudar de mi mismo, no sabia si hice lo correcto. pero quería pensar que salve la vida de otros y me conforme con eso, Aunque la sensación de ansiedad seguía presente.

También hablamos de la posibilidad de encontrarnos con otros, de que podríamos intentar un acercamiento mas civilizado y averiguar que es lo que son, así como en qué lugar nos deja eso. Yo estaba comenzando a dudar de si seguía siendo humano, y creo que los demás también tienen las mismas dudas. el único que parecía no afectarse por esto era Caboose, quien ahora estaba recorriendo cada parte de su Crucero Zao o Freckles como insiste en llamarlo.

Otra cosa rara que descubrimos es que podíamos comunicarnos sin la necesidad de hablar. Era una rara comunicación de pensamientos, y lo curioso es que nuestras voces sonaban con la misma distorsión que cuando usábamos el sistema de comunicaciones, o radio por llamarlo de manera simple. Aunque debido al animo en el que nos encontrábamos no nos sorprendimos demasiado y solo aceptamos este descubrimiento.

Ahora estábamos a pocos minutos de que Iwo Jima estuviera al alcance de nuestros radares y demás sistemas, Church dijo que nos tomaría un poco más de tiempo para poder ver la isla en el horizonte. Por lo que utilizamos el tiempo para discutir entre todos que hacer una vez que lleguemos.

**´´¿están seguros que es buena idea?, podrían no creernos y tacharnos de locos´´** cuestiona Tucker.

**´´mentir no nos hará ningún bien, además creo que estos barcos son prueba mas que suficiente´´** dice Carolina, habían estado debatiéndose entre decir la verdad o una pequeña mentira para facilitarnos las cosas.

´´ella tiene razón, y acerca del tema del idioma, pues, no creo que sea un problema. Si lo han notado cada uno habla en su propio idioma, pero se escucha en el lenguaje que el otro entiende´´ dije calmadamente. El mejor ejemplo era Church quien decía que hablaba en inglés, pero yo lo escucho como si hablara en español.

**´´es un alivio por que no creo que ellos sepan hablar Frances´´** dice Tucker quien es de ascendencia francesa.

**´´sigue siendo algo raro. Es como si tuviéramos un traductor en el cerebro o algo así´´** dice Church algo incómodo. Pero no se estaba quejando ya que esto era muy útil para entenderse entre sí de manera normal.

Tal vez esto pueda ser algo confuso. Pero mientras yo escucho a todos hablar en español, los demás oyen a los demás en el lenguaje que entienden. si Tucker dice algo en francés, Church lo oirá en inglés, si yo digo algo en español o en el idioma que sea, Tucker escuchará como si yo hubiera hablado en su idioma.

En pocas palabras era un traductor universal mental o algo así. Aunque decidí no darle tantas vueltas al asunto por que me mareo de solo pensarlo.

**´´también tenemos que averiguar que está pasando en realidad, algo me dice que ese enfrentamiento que vimos no es casualidad´´** dijo Carolina refiriéndose a los dos Destructores y las Fragatas junto con ese portacontenedores.

**´´pues, sin importar lo que suceda tendremos que enfrentar esto juntos. No hará ningún bien que cada uno este por su cuenta´´** dice Church.

**´´¡porque ahora somos los mejores amigos!, y todos saben que los amigos se cuidan entre ellos´´ **dijo Caboose uniéndose a la conversación luego de haber explorado cada rincón del Crucero pesado.

Church estaba a punto de contradecir a Caboose y decirle que no era así, pero pensó que seria una pérdida de tiempo explicarle que era debido a que es mejor mantenerse juntos porque era lo más seguro. Solo para mantenerse a salvo y defenderse entre sí, en caso de ser necesario. Nadie tenía la obligación de quedarse en este grupo, en caso de que alguien quisiese, podía irse por su propio camino. Pero eso no era aconsejable debido a lo poco que sabían de las circunstancias en las que se encuentran. El encuentro con esos Destructores lo dejo aún más claro.

La unión hace la fuerza.

"**faltan 5 minutos para que la Iwo Jima esté al alcance de nuestros radares"** informa Church mentalmente a todos. El truco de hablar si hablar parecía algo innecesario, pero lo uso de todas formas para ahorrarse el esfuerzo de mover la boca.

**´´¿qué hacemos una vez que nos vean?, ¿saludarlos y decirles que tenemos barcos de guerra capaces de arrasar toda la isla si no cumplen con nuestras exigencias?´´ **pregunta Tucker con humor a nadie en particular.

´´sólo…no hagan nada estúpido como amenazar a alguien o algo así. Si algo sucede por favor díganselo a los demás´´ digo con algo de duda, la verdad no había pensado en eso y ahora me sentía inseguro.

´´Church si algo sucede y no estoy presente, tu estarás a cargo de la situación que pueda presentarse. Si es que no tienes ningún problema con eso por supuesto´´ dije mirando en dirección al barco de Church.

**´´por mi esta bien, aunque no prometo nada´´** responde casualmente, no tenia problemas en liderar. Pero no tenia mucha experiencia en el tema. aunque penso que era lo mismo para el dueño del Acorazado Montana.

Luego de uno momentos la isla por fin estaba al alcance de los radares de todos. Pero no encontramos nada.

**´´parece que no hay nadie…¡Mas playa para nosotros!´´** dice feliz Caboose observando su radar y sonar en el HUD.

**´´el tráfico aéreo también esta vacío. Si no mal recuerdo debería haber un aeropuerto allí´´** dice Carolina monitoreando el cielo.

**´´esto no me gusta, ¿alguien mas tiene un mal presentimiento de todo esto?´´** pregunta Church.

**´´si, se siente como una decepción. Parece que no habrá nenas en bikini después de todo´´ **dice Tucker algo deprimido.

**´´¿Enserio soy el único que siente que algo está mal?´´ **pregunta algo enfadado.

´´no, no eres el único. pero tendremos que esperar a llegar para saber de qué se trata, ¿cuánto falta para tengamos a la vista la isla?´´ pregunte a Church.

**´´uf, unos 30 minutos máximo´´ **responde Church suspirando.

´´Carolina, ¿podrías por favor enviar un avión Caza para saber si algo anda mal?, además nos vendría bien reconocer el lugar de antemano´´ le pido de la manera más cortes posible.

**´´por supuesto, no debería tomar más de diez minutos en llegar allí´´ **responde ella mientras el caza en cuestión despega de su portaaviones.

Mirando al horizonte, pensé en todo lo que ha pasado en tan poco tiempo. No sabia como es que mi mente a podido soportarlo, y desconozco como se encuentran psicológicamente los demás.

Tomé una larga bocanada de aire, pero entonces recordé que por alguna razón ya no era una necesidad respirar. para ninguno de nosotros lo fue. "esto ya esta lejos de mi comprensión" pienso algo abatido. saltando del techo de la sala de control a la cubierta del barco, me dirigí al interior del barco. Al entrar vi que los pasillos estaban iluminados por luces blancas, el lugar estaba tan limpio que casi parecía brillar.

Tranquilamente explore cada habitación del Acorazado. No parecía haber nada fuera de lo normal, aunque algunas parecían no tener ningún tipo de muebles, "esto si es un estilo minimalista" pienso entrando al lugar el cual, en teoría, debería ser la sala comedor. Una vez mas no había nada dentro, ni siquiera una silla o mesa.

´´ahora que lo pienso, tampoco he sentido hambre o sed, siquiera frio o la necesidad de usar el baño´´ me dije a mi mismo. "me pregunto si los demás también se han dado cuenta" pienso mientras salgo del salón comedor.

Mientras seguía recorriendo el lugar, encontré una habitación en particular. Al entrar note que era diferente a las demás, principalmente debido al hecho de que tiene una cama mucho más grande que las pobres literas que se encontraban en otras habitaciones, junto con una que otra decoración y pintura azul pálido en las paredes. También vi que en la puerta estaba escrito mi nombre.

"¿Caboose también encontró algo así?, ¿porque no lo menciono?" pienso al recordar que él también había explorado su barco. Quizás pensó que no era importante.

**´´el avión ya esta en el lugar, les envió una transmisión en vivo de lo que ve el caza´´** oigo a Carolina decir. Justo entonces los anillos me rodean y observo en el HUD una imagen en video de la isla en cuestión.

Decidí relajarme un poco así que caminé a la cama y me senté en ella mientras observaba la transmisión en vivo del avión sobrevolando Iwo Jima, "es más cómodo de lo que creí" pienso sorprendido ante la suavidad.

**´´pues, a primera vista no parece ser la gran cosa. Excepto por supuesto por esos cañones que sobresalen en esa montaña de allí´´** dice Caboose, al oír eso me sobresalte un poco.

Inmediatamente la imagen hizo un acercamiento a la única montaña de la isla, y vi que efectivamente había varias torretas y vainas de misiles como las que nosotros tenemos. Junto con lo que parece ser la sección de una embarcación, la cubierta para ser precisos, sobresaliendo de uno de los lados de la montaña.

**´´¡se los dije!, les dije que algo no andaba bien´´** dijo Church jactándose de tener razón.

**´´si si ya entendimos, tú estabas bien y nosotros no. ¿Ahora que?, dudo que esos cañones y lanza misiles estén allí solo como una decoración´´** le pregunta Tucker.

**´´pues…no lo sé…la verdad no creí que en esta ocasión tendría la razón´´** respondió Church con duda.

**´´¡podríamos decirles que venimos en paz!, y también preguntarles si nos dejan usar su playa´´** dice Caboose ofreciendo una idea.

**´´no somos extraterrestres como para decir eso. ¡además nos dispararan!, todo el mundo sabe que si alguien extraño dice "venimos en son de paz" le dispara antes de que puedan hacer algo´´** le reprendió Tucker.

"Creo que ha visto demasiadas películas" pensé con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

**´´al parecer no hay nadie en el lugar ni siquiera en el aeropuerto o en la playa de allí, aunque por la apariencia que tiene pareciera como si hubiera habido un incendio en esa playa´´** dice Carolina enfocando la imagen a esa dirección.

Efectivamente, el lugar parecía como si hubieran soltado bombas de napalm y prendiendo en llamas todo el lugar. "pero que pudo haberlo causado, y porque están esas torretas y lanzamisiles allí. ¿Es un método de defensa contra Buques como esos destructores?" piense nerviosamente.

"y si es así, ¿nos atacaran apenas nos vean?" pienso aun mas preocupado, no estaba seguro de poder defenderme contra eso o de ser capaz de herir a quienes pudieran estar en esa isla. Quizás se estaban escondiendo algo así, lo cual podría tener mucho sentido.

**´´¡noooo!, ahora no podremos usar la playa´´ **dijo Caboose decepcionado y deprimido.

**´´¡una gran decepción!, ¡las peores vacaciones de mi vida!´´** dice Tucker entre enfadado y triste.

**´´dejen de quejarse ¿quieren?, no es el fin del mundo. Es solo arena y mar por el amor de dios´´ **dice Carolina molesta por los lloriqueos de los dos.

"…" mi mente estaba en blanco ante la discusión infantil que estaba escuchando.

**´´creo que veo la isla en el horizonte, pero aun está muy lejos. Parece casi una simple mancha´´** informa Church interrumpiendo a los tres y deteniendo la reprimenda de Carolina.

Al oír esto mis oídos se alzaron y me levante de la cama para ver por mi mismo. Saliendo del a habitación hice a un lado el HUD junto con el video en vivo de la isla y cerré la puerta al salir, comencé a caminar tranquilamente devuelta a la cubierta pasando por los pasillos iluminados de Montana.

Luego de unos minutos había llegado y vi que era cierto, Iwo Jima estaba justo frente a nosotros.

O lo estará dentro de otros varios minutos ya que ahora parece solo un pinto en el horizonte, justo como Church había dicho.

´´Caboose´´ lo llame.

**´´¿si?´´ **pregunta.

´´cuando exploraste a Za-…em…, a Freckles, ¿encontraste alguna habitación decorada o algo así que tuviera tu nombre y una gran cama?´´ le pregunto corrigiéndome para decir el nombre que Caboose le dio al Crucero Zao, Solo para ser amable. Por ahora.

**´´oh, sí. Me había olvidado de eso. Si, si encontré una habitación así, como lo supiste. ¡¿puedes leer la mente?!´´** pregunta Caboose emocionado y sorprendido.

´´no Caboose no puedo leer la mente´´ le respondo con cansancio.

**´´oh, ok. pero, ¿Como supiste?´´** dice Caboose con duda y un poco decepcionado.

´´porque yo también encontré una habitación así dentro de Montana´´ le dije mientras saltaba directamente al techo de la cabina de mando. Algo que nadie podría ser capaz de hacer, o por lo menos nadie normal. Otra cosa que habíamos notado desde que despertamos en estos barcos fue que nuestros cuerpos eran mucho más fuerte, resistente y veloces de lo que solían ser antes.

**´´espera, ¿tenemos habitaciones personales?, ¡¿Caboose por qué no lo dijiste antes?!´´** cuestiona Tucker molesto. Pudo haber descansado cómodamente de haberlo sabido antes.

**´´emm…en mi defensa, solo diré que no pensé que fuera importante´´ **dice Caboose en un intento por calmarlo.

**´´uf, lo que sea. Iré a ver si encuentro donde está´´** dice bajándose de la torreta en la que estaba sentado y fue al interior del Crucero ligero.

**´´yo también, me vendría bien un descanso. Avísenme cuando lleguemos´´** dice Carolina entrando a la torre de mando del portaaviones.

**´´pues, supongo que tendrás que estar al pendiente Ricardo, porque yo también me relajare un poco´´** dijo Church siguiendo el ejemplo de los demás.

´´¡espera!, ¡¿es enserio?!. ¿Qué pasa si ocurre algo malo?, ¡no pueden dejarme toda la responsabilidad a mí!´´ dije moviendo los brazos de manera histérica.

**´´muy tarde, ya lo hicimos´´** responde casualmente Tucker quien está caminando al interior de los pasillos de su embarcación.

Ante esto no pude hacer mas que suspirar, menos mal que ya estamos por llegar.

Para matar el resto del tiempo decidí volver a usar el HUD para ver lo que transmitía el avión de Carolina, el cual aún seguía sobrevolando alrededor de la isla. Mientras inspeccionaba lagunas partes de la isla note que no parecían haber casas de ningún tipo, y el aeropuerto parece casi abandonado.

Instintivamente aprete los puños, "tch, tantos problemas por nada. El lugar parece estar abandonado" pienso frustrado, quizás no fue buena idea venir a aquí después de todo.

"pero, aun así, estuvimos navegando hasta aquí por horas. Quizás podríamos descansar aquí hasta mañana y pensar en algo después" pienso tratando de ser positivo.

Así pasaron unos 20 minutos en los que los demás, a excepción de Caboose, estuvieron explorando el interior de sus propias embarcaciones. También tuve que vigilar nuestro alrededor mientras le daba una que otra mirada al video transmitido por el avión. Ahora estábamos casi al frente de la isla por lo que decidí llamar a los demás.

´´oigan, ya llegamos´´ les digo a todos.

Segundos después todos estábamos en la cubierta de nuestros barcos y observamos la gran isla de Iwo Jima frente a todos nosotros, aunque no parecía estar habitada. De hecho, se veía como si recientemente hubiera soportado un asedio o algo así, aunque era difícil saberlo con exactitud.

**´´supongo que deberíamos, ¿desembarcar?´´** sugiere Tucker con duda.

´´si, ya estamos lo suficientemente cerca, prácticamente a unos 120 metros. Si nos acercamos más podríamos encallar y eso no seria nada bueno´´ dije observando que estamos a solo unos metros de alcanzar la profundidad mínima. Un poco más y tocaríamos la arena.

**´´¿como se supone que llegaremos sin mojarnos?´´** pregunta Church con un tono ligeramente sarcástico.

´´asi´´ le respondo saltando al mar, pero justo antes de caer al agua, una plataforma negra hecha de figuras hexagonales. Entonces di el primer paso y la plataforma se me siguió a medida que avanzaba. Era prácticamente un camino que se construía a medida que avanzaba pero que desaparecía detrás de mí.

**´´¡mi turno!, ¡mi turno!´´** dice emocionado Caboose saltando, y al igual que yo una plataforma apareció impidiendo que tocara el agua.

Tucker y Carolina siguieron después sin ningún problema.

**´´no puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto´´** oigo a Church murmurar, segundos después salto y nos siguió de camino a la playa de la isla.

No nos tomó más de tres minutos llegar, y eso que íbamos caminando tranquilamente y sin ninguna prisa. Cuando todos llegamos a la playa, vimos que había restos de lo que parecían ser algunas sillas y sombrillas de playa chamuscadas y desparramadas en el suelo arenoso.

´´¡playa!´´ grita de emoción Caboose yendo directamente a un rincón y jugar con la arena.

´´supongo que deberíamos separarnos y averiguar si hay alguien aquí´´ sugiere Church mientras camina cerca de los árboles caídos.

´´chicos, encontré algo´´ oímos a Carolina decir en el lado que estaban los árboles que aun permanecían intactos en la playa. De inmediato yo, Tucker y Church nos acercamos, excepto Caboose quien parecía estar mas interesado en terminar el castillo de arena que estaba haciendo. Al llegar vimos que ella estaba apuntando a una cámara de vigilancia que estaba instalada en una de las ramas del árbol.

´´entonces…¿nos están grabando o algo así?´´ pregunta nervioso Tucker mirando a la cámara.

´´no lo creo, la cámara aun esta funcional. Pero no tiene energía alguna´´ responde Carolina quien había hecho aparecer su HUD.

´´¿como lo sabes?´´ pregunte mirándola con curiosidad.

´´porque hackee la cámara, no estaba muy segura en un principio pero al parecer podemos hacer eso con casi cualquier sistema digital. Lo descubrí durante nuestro viaje hasta aquí, pero no le di mucha importancia. Hasta ahora´´ responde ella sin mirar debido a que esta más concentrada en algo que descubrió.

´´¿es enserio?, tienes que estar bromeando. ¿Ahora resulta que somos unas jodidas computadoras?, tch. Dime que encontraste algo bueno´´ dijo Church sarcásticamente chasqueando la lengua.

´´ en primero lugar, el termino correcto seria androide ya que tenemos forma humana, lo cual no es el caso porque aun creo que somos humanos con…habilidades muy únicas´´ corrige Carolina solo para burlarse de Church.

´´y en segundo lugar, descubrí que la cámara está conectada inalámbricamente a una base subterránea en esta aquí´´ dice Carolina desapareciendo el HUD a su alrededor y mirándonos a los tres.

´´¿entonces donde esta la entrada?´´ dijo Tucker haciendo un gesto con las manos a los lados.

´´debería de estar por allí´´ dice apuntando en dirección al bosque, cerca de la montaña con todas esas torretas de defensa.

´´ok entonces, lidera el camino´´ le digo de manera algo torpe. La verdad no sabia lo que estaba pasando así que trate de seguir la corriente. Aunque por algún motivo sentía que esto era bastante familiar de alguna manera, "hmm, quizás no sea nada" pienso desechando esa sensación. Sin ninguna otra palabra ella asiente y comienza a caminar, Church y yo la seguimos. Aunque Tucker se quedó atrás unos momentos

´´oye Caboose, ¿vienes o qué?´´ llama Tucker al rubio.

´´hem…no, ustedes vayan. ¡Yo me quedare aquí a terminar mi castillo!...será asombroso´´ le responde Caboose alegremente mientras alza las los brazos para enfatizar la palabra castillo.

´´buena suerte con eso´´ dice Tucker sin emoción alguna ´´ah y si vez algo fuera de lo normal dinos´´ dice rápidamente antes de seguir a los demás a la dichosa entrada.

´´¡ok!´´ grita Caboose.

**.**

**Mientras tanto, algunos Kilómetros lejos de Iwo Jima**

**.**

En medio del océano se encontraba un Acorazado y un Crucero pesado, Pero lo que nadie lograba ver era que también se encontraba un Submarino el cual estaba sumergido. Estos eran el Acorazado Rápido Kongou, el Crucero Pesado Takao y finalmente el Submarino I-401 también conocido como Iona. Estas tres embarcaciones navegaban en dirección en particular. Una a la cual nunca pensaron que volvieran alguna vez.

Para entender un poco mejor esto hay que remontar a lo que paso hace apenas unas horas.

I-401 y su tripulación, la cual consistían en Shizuka Hodzumi operadora del sonar, Watanuki Iori encargada del motor y los sistemas de energía, Kashihara Kyouhei a cargo de los sistemas de armas, Sou Oribe primer oficial, y finalmente Chihaya Gunzou el Capitan del submarino I-401. Junto con ellos se encontraba el modelo mental Hyuuga la cual también estaba abordo para no estar lejos de su "diosa" y para ayudar en el uso del armamento de alta gama, como el Cañón Super-Gravitón.

habían estado navegando junto con el Crucero pesado Takao rápidamente en respuesta a una llamada de auxilio de un Porta contenedores que transportaba ayuda humanitaria a Japón el cual, junto con su escolta de Fragatas, estaba siendo atacado por dos Destructores de la Niebla Clase Akatsuki. Pero por desgracia no pudieron llegar a tiempo para impedir la destrucción de una de las Fragatas.

Cuando por fin estuvieron a rango de disparo junto con Takao, quien estaba sumergida para usar el elemento sorpresa, y estaban a punto de hacer acto de presencia. Fueron testigos de algo que parecía casi imposible.

Una gran ráfaga de energía llego de repente y golpeo a ambos destructores partiéndolos a la mitad debido a que sus campos de Klein no pudieron soportar el impacto ni en lo más mínimo y colapsaron casi al instante.

Hyuuga, al igual que Takao y Iona, notaron que se trataba de un Cañón Super-Gravitón que había disparado directamente a ambos Destructores Akatsuki. Pero lo que más sorprendió a todos fue cuando Hyuuga declaro que ese fue un disparo mas poderoso que cualquier otro Buque de la niebla pudiera siquiera intentar, y según estimaciones de ella, ese disparo fue hecho a varios Kilómetros de distancia.

Luego de eso recibieron una llamada del capitán del barco Portacontenedor agradeciéndoles, pensando que fueron ellos quienes destruyeron a sus agresores. Gunzou les respondió diciendo que no fueron ellos y que no sabían quién fue el causante.

Esto trajo mucha confusión en ambas partes, por lo que Gunzou dio la orden para que Iona y Takao salieran a la superficie. Una vez hay charlaron cara a cara con el capitán del Portacontenedores mientras que la Fragata se dirigía a recoger a los sobrevivientes de la otra Fragata hundida.

Lo interesante fue cuando el capitán del Cargero le dijo a Gunzou que habían avistado un avión sobrevolando cerca de ellos pero que no había hecho nada en contra o a favor de ellos, era como si solo los estuviera vigilando. También menciono que tenía marcas negras similares a los de los Barcos de la Niebla y que según algunos tripulantes se trataba de un Caza de la segunda guerra mundial.

Esto atrajo la atención y curiosidad de todos los miembros de la Flota Azul. Gunzou pregunto casi de inmediato que sucedió con dicho avión, a lo que el Capitán del Carguero le respondió que se le vio por última vez dirigirse Este. La cual tambien era la dirección de la que provenía la ráfaga que golpeo a los Destructores.

Luego de agradecer por la información, partieron rápidamente a la dirección indicada, pero esta vez Gunzou le pidió a Takao que permaneciera en la superficie ya que sería más efectiva en caso de que algo pasara.

Durante el trayecto se toparon con Kongou.

Había pasado algún tiempo desde que tuvieron ese conflicto con ella, durante el viaje para entregar la ojiva de vibración a estados unidas para que se produjera en masa. Pero gracias a Iona quien nunca se rindió con ella pudieron hacerle entender la verdad.

Desde entonces ella a cambiado para bien y a decidido dejar la Flota de la Niebla para seguir su propio camino, a pesar de que Gunzou le había ofrecido estar en la Flota Azul junto a ellos. Ella declino diciendo que necesitaba tiempo para pensar en si misma y encontrar un nuevo propósito. Hasta el día de hoy a aprendido a tolerar a los humanos y no atacarlo, siempre y cuando ellos no ataquen primero.

Pero esa es una larga historia.

El punto es que cuando se encontraron descubrieron que estaban en busca de lo mismo. Resulta que Kongou estaba navegando sin rumbo cuando repentinamente el disparo de un Cañón Super-Gravitón paso cerca del lugar en el que estaba, esto la hizo pensar que se trataba de un acto de represalias hacia ella por haber abandonado la Flota de la Niebla, no obstante, al ver lo alejado que estuvo ese disparo desecho esa idea.

Estuvo pensando que o quien pudo haber hecho eso y porque razón. Pero sus reflexiones fueron interrumpidas por la aparición de un avión, aparentemente de la niebla, volando en dirección en la que pudo haberse originado el disparo. Esto no hizo mas que aumentar la curiosidad de Koungou, ya que sus sistemas indicaban que se trataba de un avión de la niebla. Ante esto, ella decidió seguir la misma dirección en la que se dirigía.

Poco después, por una milésima de segundo, su radar detecto un buque de la niebla. El cual estaba curiosamente en el lugar en que pudo haberse producido dicho disparo, pero debido a la rapidez con la que apareció y desapareció la señal de ese buque no pudo identificar de que Clase era con exactitud, solo sabía que se trataba de un Acorazado. Tras un tiempo persiguiendo a dicho Buque, el cual al parecer se encontraba lejos del alcance de su radar y demás sistemas de detección. Fue entonces que se encontró con I-401 y Takao.

Quizás ya no eran enemigos, pero eso no significaba que ahora son amigos.

Pero cuando Chihaya Gunzou la contacto y descubrió que estaban buscando lo mismo, Ella decidió trabajar junto a él. Tanto para descubrir que era este extraño suceso, como para aprender más sobre Gunzou y su afán de buscar la paz entre los humanos y la Niebla.

Lo cual nos lleva al momento de ahora, en el que luego de haber llegado a un acuerdo, se dirigían a la isla de Iwoto. También conocida como Iwo Jima.

Esto se debe a que habían visto como varios aviones, aparentemente bombarderos y torpederos, volar a una gran altitud, pero también bastante lejos de ellos. De hecho, la única razón por la que los notaron fue por el aviso de Takao quien observo a dichos aviones volar en formación. La sorpresa vino cuando supieron que pertenecían a la Niebla, al ver las marcas y la información que registraban los radares, también descubrieron que estos eran Ta-152C-1/R14. Que por cierto tuvieron que haber despegado de algún Portaaviones de la Niebla ya que la flota no posee una fuerza aérea dedicada, por lo que si o si tienen que pertenecer a un portaaviones.

Decidieron usar esto a su favor y siguieron la dirección a la que se dirigían, supusieron que estaban conectados de alguna forma con el disparo que destruyo esos Destructores.

Hyuuga dijo que era una gran posibilidad de que fuera así, debido a no parecía una casualidad que hubiera un Caza de la Niebla haciendo un reconocimiento en el lugar que estaba el convoy y que poco después estos fueran ayudados por la ráfaga de un Cañón Super-Gravitón. Eso sumado al Acorazado desconocido que Kongou dice haber encontrado por un momento, deja claro que los dos sucesos están conectados.

Por desgracia los aviones eran bastante rápidos y no tardaron en salir del rango de sus sensores y demás sistemas de detección. Aunque eso no importaba, porque ahora sabían al lugar al cual se dirigían. Iwoto, el lugar que había usado como una base de suministros hace algún tiempo y que abandonaron durante su primer enfrentamiento con Kongou por la razón de que ya no era un lugar necesario y la posibilidad de volver allí era casi nula.

O eso creían.

Ahora estaba solo a minutos de que la isla estuviera al rango de los radares y sonares del grupo. Gunzou le pregunto a Hyuuga si podría intentar conectarse con los sistemas del Iwo Jima para saber si el Acorazado o el supuesto Portaaviones estaba cerca del lugar. A lo cual ella respondió que sí, pero debido a que estaba muy lejos no podría hasta que estuviera lo suficientemente cerca.

´´entonces, capitán, ¿que haremos cuando lleguemos? Quizás estén cerca o quizás no, además no sabemos si poseen un modelo mental. pero aun así podríamos pensar en qué hacer cuando nos encontremos con ellos´´ cuestiona Hyuuga a Gunzou, refiriéndose al Acorazado y al Portaaviones.

´´intentaremos entablar conversación de manera pacífica con ellos, para saber cuales son sus intenciones y si fueron ellos ayudaron a esas personas´´ le responde tranquilamente.

´´la isla está al alcance de los sensores´´ informa Iona. A lo que su capitán asiente.

´´detecto varias embarcaciones en el lugar´´ dice Shizuka mientras lo muestra en pantalla.

La tripulación vio como el radar mostraba una formación naval de cuña frente a la isla, por la información al parecer eran dos Acorazados, dos Cruceros y un portaaviones, Aunque también está la señal de un avión sobrevolando la isla en círculos. No obstante, no aparece ninguna información sobre qué la Clase a la que pertenecen.

Estos eran Buques que de gran tamaño y que puso nerviosos a todos los tripulantes de I-401, prácticamente era una flota conformado en su mayor parte por Buques insignia.

´´esto…no parece que sea normal, ¿acaso están allí buscándonos?´´ pregunta Kyouhei al ver el grupo de embarcaciones. Se supone que habían dejado ese lugar hace tiempo, ¿acaso estaban esperando a que regresaran o algo?, aunque no seria raro considerando lo lejos que podría llegar la Flota de la Niebla solo para matarlos.

´´averigüémoslo´´ dice Hyuuga mientras accedía a los sistemas de la isla, ahora ya estaba a la distancia mínima requerida para hacerlo.

Entonces la pantalla mostro imágenes de las diferentes cámaras que había dentro y fuera de la base subterránea, así como las que estaban en los alrededores de la playa artificial que ella había hecho. Entonces vieron que, a varios metros frente a la playa de la isla, estaban dichos buques. Ahora era innegable de que pertenecían a la Niebla, no solo por las marcas sino por el armamento que poseen dichos Buques.

Pero una vez mas no pudieron reconocer del todo que Clase era cada Barco, el más grande parecía ser un Iowa pero el Casco se veía un poco mas grande de lo que debería y parte la arquitectura no parecía la misma. El Crucero más grande se asemejaba en cierta manera a la Clase Takao pero a la vez diferente y con dos torretas de tres cañones cada uno en el frente en lugar de las tres de dos que tiene Takao.

Pero el otro Crucero, así como el otro Acorazado y el portaaviones no se veían como nada que conocieran. Y tampoco tenían conocimiento o información sobre ellos, por lo que era difícil identificarlos con exactitud.

´´hmm, nunca había visto un acorazado que tuviera cuatro cañones en sus torretas´´ dice Hyuuga mirando al segundo acorazado.

**´´¿creen que sea un modelo una nueva Clase o modelo?´´** pregunta Takao mirando también la imagen de la cámara.

**´´no estoy segura, pero no creo que eso sea posible´´** responde Kongou, ella sabia que la Flota de la Niebla solo gasta sus recursos contra la humanidad y no en experimentar en cosas como estas.

**´´además no se pueden crear nuevas Naves de la Niebla a parte de las que ya existen´´** sentencia Kongou, aunque ella pensaba que quizás esto podría ser obra del código de almirantazgo.

´´quizás otro Ángulo nos ayude´´ dice Gunzou a Hyuuga, a lo que ella asiente.

Cambiando a otra cámara para un punto de vista diferente, vieron que había una persona en la playa, un adolescente rubio que parecía a tener entre 18 y 19 años para ser precisos, construyendo un castillo de arena.

´´¿que es lo que esta haciendo ese chico allí?´´ pregunto Kyouhei.

´´al parecer un castillo de arena´´ le responde Sou.

´´m-me refiero al hecho de que esta en una isla abandonada con varios buques de la niebla allí´´ aclara kyouhei algo avergonzado.

´´quien sabe, quizás es un aliado que tienen dichos Buques. Aunque esta la posibilidad de que tenga que ver con las otras personas dentro de la base´´ dice Hyuuga, esto llamo la atención de todos. También de Takao y Kongou, las cuales estaba escuchando y viendo todo a través de sus HUD.

Para aclarar lo dicho decidió cambiar la pantalla a una de las cámaras interiores de la base subterránea, justo donde se encontraban los muelles subterráneos en los cuales reabastecían o reparaban a I-401 en caso de que fuera necesario. Allí vieron que estaban cuatro personas, 3 hombres y una mujer. quienes parecían estar explorando la estructura, incluso tenían una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro. Al parecer no esperaban que hubiera una instalación subterránea como esa allí.

**´´¿creen que sean parte de la tripulación de uno de esos barcos?´´** pregunta Takao a través del sistema de comunicación del submarino. No era tan raro eso, ya que Iona combatía mucho mejor teniendo a su tripulación ayudandola, especialmente con Gunzou abordo.

**´´¿si así fuera entonces donde están los modelos mentales de esos Buques?, dudo mucho que cualquier Buque de la niebla permitiera humanos en su interior´´** cuestiona Kongou con calma, aunque la idea le daba nauseas. Quisas ya no odie tanto a los humanos como antes, pero eso no significaba que permitiría a cualquiera de ellos subir a su Barco.

´´pues, esa mujer de allí podría ser un modelo mental´´ dice Kyouhei refiriéndose a la pelirroja del grupo

Entonces vieron que el grupo se detenía cerca del mismo lugar en el que Takao había estado anclada cuando llego por primera vez, justo a un lado de un montón de cajas con diferentes suministros. Luego vieron que comenzaban a mover la boca, pero no escuchaban ningún sonido.

´´Hyuuga, ¿puedes hacer que escuchemos lo que están hablando?´´ pregunta Gunzou

´´enseguida´´ responde ella mientras ajusta los sistemas de audio en la cámara.

_´´esto es mas grande de lo que pensé que sería´´ _hablo la mujer pelirroja del grupo mientras se sentaba en una de las grandes cajas de metal que estaban cerca.

_´´yo tengo otra cosa igual de grande, bow chicka wow wow´´_ dijo el moreno del grupo riéndose.

_´´Tucker ya cállate´´ _dice molesto el pelinegro con vello facial en la barbilla, mirando molesto al ahora identificado como Tucker.

_´´no puedes pedirme hacer algo como eso Church, es genética. Seria como pedirle a una hiena que dejara de reír´´_ dice Tucker al ahora llamado Church.

_´´las hienas no ríen tonto, es solo el sonido que hacen para comunicarse´´_ dice la mujer pelirroja.

_´´¡¿y como se supone que yo sepa eso?!, solo digo que no puedo perder la oportunidad de hacer mis payasadas´´ _dijo Tucker

_´´¿ahora resulta que eres un payaso?´´_ pregunta sarcásticamente Church, con la clara intención de molestarlo.

_´´¡oigan!, si ya terminaron, tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer. Como por ejemplo averiguar que es este lugar y que rayos está sucediendo´´_ dice el pelinegro más alto del grupo.

_´´relájate un poco Richi, no es como si alguien fuera a volver a este lugar. Carolina lo dijo, este lugar básicamente fue abandonado´´_ dijo Tucker apuntando a la ahora identificada Carolina.

_´´en primer lugar, es Ricardo. Y, en segundo lugar-´´_ comienza a hablar al ahora auto nombrado Ricardo, pero se detiene de inmediato y comienza a mirar alrededor del muelle subterráneo.

_´´¿que ocurre, acaso encontraste algo?´´_ pregunta Church.

_´´no, mas bien…alguien nos ha encontrado´´_ dice mirándolo preocupado.

Esto no solo sorprendió al grupo en la base Iwo Jima, sino que también a toda la flota azul y su tripulación. ¿Cómo podría él saberlo así sin más?, aun estaban a varios minutos para tener a la isla a la vista. Era imposible que los hubiera visto considerando también que se encuentran en el muelle subterráneo.

_´´pero, ¿cómo lo sabes?´´_ pregunta Tucker. Algo que toda la tripulación de la Flota Azul también quería saber.

_´´yo…solo lo presiento. Quizás hemos llamado demasiado la atención´´ _responde cruzando los brazos y mirando al suelo.

_´´pues obviamente el disparo de ese rayo de la muerte no fue muy sutil que digamos´´_ dice Church encogiéndose de hombros.

Esto atrajo la curiosidad de todos, acaso fueron ellos los responsables de ese disparo que destruyo ambos Destructores. Kyouhei se rio mentalmente ante el comentario de "Rayo de la muerte", fue justo lo mismo que dijo cuando vio por primera vez el disparo de un Cañon Super-Graviton.

_´´Carolina, ¿aun tienes a ese avión patrullando alrededor de la isla?´´___pregunta mirando a la mencionada.

_´´si aun sigue en el aire´´_ responde con una expresión de confusión.

_´´¿crees que podrías enviar ese avion y otro par mas a explorar un poco más alejados de la zona?, solo para estar seguros´´ _le pide a la pelirroja

_´´supongo que no haría daño ser un poco más precavidos, de acuerdo, dame un momento´´_ responde Carolina, entonces anillos similares a los de Iona y Takao la rodean, solo que estos eran de un color gris brillante.

Esto llamo bastante la atención de quienes estaban viendo y oyendo a través de la cámara. Esto no solo demostraba que ella era un modelo mental, sino que también en base a la conversación significaba que era el portaaviones que esta con los demás buques. Otros 4 aviones comenzaron a aparecer en el radar y se dispersaron junto con el que ya estaba en el aire, haciendo un total de 5 que se separaron para formar un largo perímetro de detección en la zona. Lo cual confirmo que Carolina es un modelo mental.

´´hmm, ahora será más difícil acercarnos sin que nos vean llegar´´ dice Hyuuga.

´´no, de todas formas, no habría importado. no tiene sentido ocultarnos de ellos, solamente vamos a entablar una conversación de forma pacífica´´ dice Gunzou tranquilamente desestimando cualquier preocupación.

´´¿pero y los otro modelos mentales?, no sabemos dónde están o que aspecto tienen´´ pregunta con duda Sou

´´pues, todos los modelos mentales son mujeres. No creo que sea muy difícil encontrarlas, ¿verdad Iona?´´ responde Gunzou antes de mirar a la mencionada.

´´así es capitán, esto es debido a que los humanos ven a los barcos como objetos femeninos en documentos oficiales, y con eso en mente se generan los modelos mentales de los Buques de la niebla´´ dijo Iona a Gunzou.

´´sigo pensado que es una razón muy simple´´ comenta kyouhei reclinándose en si asiento.

**´´quizás, pero así son las cosas. Lo cual hace que la existencia de un modelo mental masculino sea imposible´´** dice Takao. Aunque no entendía por que los humanos tienen la extraña obsesión de darle un género a todo, no es como si se quejara ya que asi puede ser más intima con su capitan.

_´´oye Tucker, ¿estás seguro que fue buena idea dejar a Caboose allí solo por su cuenta?´´ _Church le pregunto.

Esto de inmediato silencio al grupo ya que, a pesar de lo banal que podría ser la conversación, existía la posibilidad de que dijeran más información sobre ellos mismos. Aunque parece que Carolina y Ricardo ya no estaban en muelle, seguramente se fueron para explorar otra parte de la base, cuando no estaban prestando atencion.

_´´créeme cuando digo que es mejor tenerlo allí haciendo un castillo de arena, que dejarlo aquí suelto. Lo mas probable es que hubiera empezado a tocar todos los botones que encontrara´´_ Tucker dice mientras se apoya en una de las cajas grandes del lugar. Esto significaba que el rubio que estaba en la playa era parte del grupo, y que su nombre es Caboose. Literalmente era el único jugando con la arena en la playa cuando estaban viendo a través de las cámaras.

_´´si tienes razón´´_ hablo Church.

Luego hubo varios segundos de silencio algo incomodos entre ambos.

_´´oye´´ _comienza Tucker.

_´´¿si?´´ _Church dice.

_´´¿alguna vez te has preguntado por qué estamos aquí?´´ _pregunta Tucker mirando a Church.

**.**

**Mientras, con Carolina y Ricardo**

**.**

Luego de decidir ir e investigar un poco mas el lugar mientras Church y Tucker hacían lo que se les diera la gana, nos encontramos con lo que parecía ser la sala de operaciones de la base. Había una gran cantidad de información en los servidores sobre el tipo de recursos que había junto con el tipo y distribución de esta.

Le pedí amablemente a Carolina si podía enseñarme a hackear como ella, a lo cual accedió sin problemas. Luego de varios intentos logre hacerlo, supongo que parte de la mente ahora era mas computadora de lo que creí. Básicamente era como romper un candado virtual usando la mente, algo sencillo y simple pero que requiere bastante esfuerzo.

Mientras yo hacia eso Carolina se encargo de revisar la información y registros, así como cualquier información de lo que era este lugar.

Resulta que este lugar le pertenece a una tal Flota Azul, aparentemente de origen Japones. Pero no encontramos ninguna afiliación directa con dicho país, quizás era una organización independiente o algo así.

También averiguamos cosas bastante esclarecedoras sobre lo que, aparentemente, somos. Resulta que estamos varios a años de distancia…literalmente.

Al parecer estamos en el año 2056, casi hice un chiste de viaje en el tiempo, pero una mirada de Carolina me callo al instante. Según los registros históricos del servidor, en el año 2039 apareció una extraña flota de barcos de la segunda guerra mundial. Que comenzaron a atacar a todo el mundo a diestra y siniestra sin importarles nada ni nadie. Se les denomino la Flota de la Niebla, la cual ahora tenia a todo el océano en un bloqueo impidiendo que cualquier barco que no sea de ellos navegara.

También que estos no parecen tener tripulación de algún tipo, hasta que comenzaron a tener algo llamado Modelo Mental, que básicamente era una representación de la conciencia del núcleo de sus Buques. Esto nos preocupó a ambos de tal manera que nos quedamos casi petrificados. ¿Eso significaba que nosotros éramos parte de esta malvada flota?, ¿acaso ya no éramos humanos?

Eran unas de las muchas preguntas que pasaban por mi mente, incluso sentía como si comenzara a tener dudas existenciales. Carolina parecía estar en el mismo, si no es que peor, estado que yo. Parecía bastante deprimida y a punto de llorar.

Había tratado de ser positivo todo el tiempo, pero esto fue demasiado, el mundo que conocía ya no existía por culpa de un montón de hojalatas flotantes, el hecho de que somos como esas cosas solo lo empeoro aún más.

´´¡¿Fue por esto que aparecimos aquí, para convertirnos en simples armas?!, ¡¿para causar más destrucción y muerte sin sentido?!´´ grita Carolina con su voz casi entrecortada

´´¡no es justo!, ¡quiero volver a casa!, ¡yo jamás pedí nada de esto!´´ dice apretando los puños.

´´…ninguno de nosotros lo hizo´´ dijo casi susurrando mientras se sentaba en una silla que estaba cerca. Luego de unos momentos decidí hablarle para cámara un poco.

´´se que es difícil…pero si te hace sentir mejor, quiero que sepas que sin importar nada, estaremos juntos en esto. Tú, yo y los demás estamos en la misma situación, y no tenemos por que hacer lo mismo que esas maquinas desalmadas, no somos como ellos´´ dije tratando de ayudarla, aunque no sabía como.

´´encontraremos la manera de resolver esto´´ le dije suspirando, no era bueno en este tipo de cosas sentimentales. Ella solo asintió, mientras respiraba lentamente tratando de calmarse.

Optando por darle un poco más de espacio, fui a la computadora y revisé que otra información podía encontrar. Luego de otros 6 minutos revisando, descubrí que nuestros Buques están hechos de algo llamado nanomateriales, así como nuestra la capacidad de crear muchas cosas usando este material. Además de información de los actos de destrucción causados por la Niebla, junto con la batalla más grande entre la armada unida de todas las naciones y la Flota de la Niebla en la historia, lo cual llevo a una derrota aplastante para la humanidad. La Niebla no tuvo ni una sola perdida en esa batalla aquel dia.

Casi me hizo asustarme del potencial que tenemos, prácticamente somos una pequeña flota, pero si esto es verdad entonces podríamos terminar con toda la costa de un país. Aunque no sé cómo reaccionaran los otros a esta noticia, Carolina reacciono mejor de lo que pensé en un principio. Por un momento creí que me usaría como un saco de boxeo para calmarse.

´´Carolina, ¿ya te sientes mejor?´´ le pregunte amablemente, mentalmente me reprendí por hacer una pregunta tan estúpida.

´´…si, solo…necesito tiempo para pensar. Esto es demasiado con lo que lidiar´´ responde suspirando mientras se levanta de su asiento.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, volví la atención a la computadora una última vez y saqué toda la información para entregarla a los demás. Ellos también merecían saber esto.

´´vámonos, este lugar ya no se siente bien´´ dije suavemente. Carolina no pudo estar más de acuerdo, a pesar de la información obtenida. Ya no se sentía a gusto estando aquí, todas estar revelaciones le dieron mucho en que pensar.

Luego de caminar hasta el lugar en el que estaban Tucker y Church, quienes al parecer estaban discutiendo algo, les pedí que saliéramos de la base para ir a la playa en la que estaba Caboose. Cuando preguntaron la razón solo me limite a decirles que tenia algo que informarles a todos y que allí les respondería sus dudas. Esto les pareció extraño a ambos, pero no les importo siempre y cuando recibieran las respuestas al salir.

Cuando salimos de la base y llegamos a la playa, vimos a Caboose aun jugando con la arena. Vimos que enserio había hecho un castillo de arena, solo que se veía casi hecho por un profesional. Incluso tenia detalles de todo tipo, quien diría que él podía ser tan bueno en algo tan simple como eso. Era prácticamente una copia en miniatura del castillo de Disney.

Luego de llamarlo y de que todos nosotros estuviéramos juntos decidí soltar la bomba diciéndoles todo lo que Carolina y yo descubrimos. Así como también transferir toda la información al HUD de todos, Carolina también hacia uno que otro comentario para ayudarme a explicarles. Les dije todo, desde el hecho de que estamos un futuro dominado por Buques de guerra super inteligentes, hasta el detalle en el que ya no somos humanos.

Cuando Carolina y yo terminamos de contarles todo, pues, las reacciones fueron un poco mixtas. Church comenzó a despotricar cosas sin sentido y perdiendo por completo la calma, así como expresar su molestia contra la Flota de la Niebla y cualquier ser o entidad que tuvo la idea de traerlos a este mundo. Tucker parecía el menos emocional al respecto, al parecer su vida no era tan interesante y buena antes de todo esto por lo que solo se limitó a analizar la información que se transferí a su HUD, así como murmurar de vez en cuando que estar aquí era mejor que vivir en las calles. Caboose se lo tomo casi como un niño, diciendo lo increíble que seria subirse a un auto volador del futuro y lo maravilloso que seria la aventura en este nuevo mundo.

Carolina los miro como si estuvieran locos, lo cual podría no estar muy lejos de la verdad, ellos no actuaron como esperaba que lo hicieran. Yo por mi parte estuve relativamente feliz de que no actuaran como locos y se desesperaran demasiado, salvo Church que parecía maldecir a todo el mundo en este momento.

Al final fue como si nada hubiera pasado, quizás nuestras mentes cambiaron tanto que nos insensibilizamos ante este tipo de cosas. Quizás Carolina pudo haber actuado peor ante esto…mucho peor. ¿Y yo?, pues, a decir verdad, todo esto me viene como anillo al dedo. Porque ser ejecutado accidentalmente por un crimen que no cometí y tener una segunda oportunidad en un tiempo diferente es un regalo que no pienso desperdiciar, mucho menos ahora que tengo el poder para defenderme.

De repente mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por algo, sentí como el radar había detectado varias embarcaciones dirigiéndose hacia nosotros. Revise el HUD para estar cerciorarme de que esto era cierto, en total son tres, un Acorazado, un Crucero pesado, y un Submarino. junto con uno de los aviones de Carolina que estaba cerca del lugar. Pero el radar los había detectado hace ya varios minutos, si tuviera que decir con exactitud diría que aparecieron en el momento que usamos la entrada a la Base subterránea. "rayos, estaba tan concentrado en otras cosas que lo ignore por completo" pienso al notar que pase por alto el radar. entonces esa sensación que tuve allí en el muelle fue por esto.

´´Carolina tenemos un problema´´ le dije tratando de llamarla sin que los otros se dieran cuenta.

´´uf, y ahora de que se trata. ¿No vez que estoy teniendo una crisis mental?´´ dije Carolina algo molesta e irritada.

´´creo que deberías revisar tus aviones´´ le dije mirando al horizonte, justo en la dirección en la que venían esas embarcaciones.

Ella lo hizo de mala gana claramente molesta. Al revisar en su HUD vio que uno de sus aviones había encontrado algo, y ese algo era el pequeño grupo acercándose a nosotros. ´´oh tienes que estar bromeando´´ dice mirando el Acorazado y el Crucero.

´´además los acompaña un submarino´´ dije mirando de reojo el video transmitido. Ella solo refunfuño en afirmación mientras seguía mirando, esto comenzaba a empeorar para nosotros.

Mirando a los chicos, los cuales parecen estar discutiendo sobre lo que les dije, los llame para decirles sobre este asunto. ´´¡oigan, tenemos un problemas!´´ les dije llamando su atención. Ante esto ellos se acercaron y preguntaron qué sucedía.

´´¡¿ahora qué es?!, ¡dudo que sea mas importante que el detalle de que el mundo que solíamos conocer ya no existe!´´ pregunta Church molesto, es obvio que aun esta lidiando con todo el asunto de estar en un futuro postapocalíptico.

Observe a Carolina con una mirada suplicante, a la cual ella suspiro resignada a ayudar en este momento. Casi de inmediato el video transmitido por su Caza explorador apareció en el HUD de todos nosotros.

´´supongo que quieren venganza por lo de esos destructores´´ Tucker fue el primero en hablar. Aunque tambien estaba algo preocupado por esto.

´´¡quizás solo vienen a pasar el rato en la playa!, tal vez… no estoy seguro´´ dice Caboose.

Church por su parte, y para sorpresa de todos, se mantuvo callado. Por unos momentos, hasta que suspiro pesadamente. ´´ni siquiera sé por qué me molesto, es mas que obvio que ya nada volverá a ser normal´´ dice llevándose una mano a la cara mientras sacude la cabeza en negación.

´´no te preocupes Church, nos tienes a nosotros. ¡y también a mí!´´ dice Caboose tratando de subirle el ánimo, Church solo gimió aún más deprimido por las palabras de su auto denominado "mejor amigo".

´´¿ahora qué hacemos?, si lo que dijiste es cierto entonces dudo que vengan solo para hablar´´ pregunta Tucker. La verdad me sorprendió la calma con la que estaba actuando Tucker. Pero tiene razón, necesitamos hacer algo y pronto.

´´no se ustedes, pero yo me siento más seguro a bordo de Montana´´ dije corriendo de inmediato a mi Buque usando el mismo camino de plataformas que utilizamos para llegar a la isla. **(nota: en caso de que no lo hayan descubierto es el mismo método que Kongou y Maya usaron en el anime para llegar caminando a la playa de la isla)**

Los demás se miraron entre ellos por un momento.

´´creo que deje algo en Alsacia…¡ya vuelvo!´´ dice Church corriendo a su propio Acorazado.

´´¡si, y yo deje la estufa encendida!´´ grita Caboose imitando a Church y dirigiéndose directamente hacia Freckles, o Zao como le decían los demas.

Carolina y Tucker al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, corrieron de inmediato a sus Buques sabiendo que esto no era un simple juego. Yo por mi parte, Aunque sentía un poco de pánico por entrar en combate de esta forma y podía parecer un poco cobarde lo que estaba haciendo, no podía a esperar a esas cosas sin estar preparado.

Mirando detrás de mi vi que los demás siguieron mi ejemplo y se dirigieron a toda prisa a sus propios Buques. "Al menos captaron la indirecta" piense aliviado. No era correcto mandarlos a hacer lo que yo quisiera, ellos también tienen que decidir lo que quieren y lo que no quieren hacer. Y que mejor que salir corriendo y dejar que ellos decidieran que hacer…si, eso parecía mejor idea en mi mente, Ahora parezco un maldito cobarde.

De todas formas, cuando llegue a mi Acorazado inmediatamente hice que comenzara a dar marcha atrás, ya que si avanzaba más adelante podría encallar, y vire todo al a derecha para que el frente estuviera mirando en la dirección en la que los buques se aproximaban. Cuando los demás llegaron a sus embarcaciones hicieron lo mismo y volvimos a estar en formación de cuña, pero esta vez apuntado al lugar del que venían las naves de la Niebla.

**´´voy a asumir que tendremos que pelear´´ **Tucker menciono.

**´´aun no, no sabemos que intenciones tienen´´** dijo Carolina.

**´´¡o por favor!, es obvio que quieren atacarnos. Solo son maquinas sin mente propia que atacan a todo el mundo´´** dice Church aun molesto.

Mientras ellos discutían mire con más detenimiento el video en vivo en el HUD, cuando di un pequeño acercamiento al Acorazado note que se trataba un Acorazado Clase Kongou. Dando un acercamiento un poco mayor note algo extraño, en la cubierta se encontraba un piano negro. Pero lo mas curioso fue cuando vi que más delante de ese piano estaba una mujer de cabello rubio amarrado en dos moños cortos a los lados, junto con un largo vestido del mismo tono purpura que las marcas del acorazado.

"estos deben ser los famosos modelos mentales" pienso algo molesto por todo el daño que han causado sin provocación alguna. Estos seres simplemente aparecieron de la nada y comenzaron a masacrar a la humanidad.

Pero mas que quisiera darles su merecido, aún tengo que saber qué es lo que quieren y cuáles son sus intenciones. "Aunque no sé qué decidirán por hacer los demás" pensé mirando ligeramente a Carolina y Church que siguen hablando a través del HUD.

Cambiando la dirección de la cámara observé al Crucero pesado que estaba al lado, vi que este es de color azul con marcas celestes que al parecer es de la Clase Takao. Mirando más de cerca vi que arriba de la primera torreta se encontraba una mujer de cabello azul amarrado en una cola de caballo y que vestía una camisa blanca sin mangas y una falda azul. Entonces ella miro en dirección al avión, y mostro la lengua, Esto me sorprendió y de inmediato aleje la cámara.

Suspirando por la repentina sorpresa mire el lugar en el que, según el radar, debería estar el submarino. Aunque no esta a la vista, la información en el HUD indica que pertenece a la Clase I-400.

Mirando al frente note que se comenzaban a aparecer en el horizonte. Aunque aun estaba muy lejos de nosotros. Si íbamos a hacer algo lo mejor era hacerlo rápido, lo único que hemos hecho fue mover la dirección de nuestros Buques. Siquiera nos hemos alejado de la isla.

**´´¡no podemos solo escapar así nada mas!, no somos cobardes. Además, podemos defendernos´´ **oigo a Church hablar.

"Al parecer aun no se han puesto de acuerdo" pienso negando con la cabeza.

**´´¡yo no dije eso!, dije que podríamos ir a otro lugar en caso de que fuera necesario´´** corrigió Carolina.

**´´¡es exactamente lo mismo perra tonta!´´** dice Church casi gritando.

Esto causo un tétrico silencio, Caboose y Tucker quienes estaban teniendo su propia conversación se callaron. Ni siquiera las gaviotas que estaban cerca se atrevieron a hacer un solo sonido

**´´…¿como me llamaste?´´** pregunta Carolina lentamente, esto se iba a poner feo.

**´´ya me escuchaste´´ **sentencia Church.

En ese momento los cañones de Carolina comienzan a apuntar a Church. Debo decir que me alegre de estar delante y no entre ellos.

**´´¡óyeme bien jodido imbécil!, ¡tu no eres nadie para hablarme de esa manera!´´ **grita ella furiosa.

**´´¿y crees que me importa?, ¡yo le hablo a quien sea como se me da la gana!´´** le responde en el mismo tono.

Ante esto ella disparo una ráfaga de munición convencional la cual impacto directamente en su Campo Klein sobresaltándonos a todos por la repentina acción de Carolina.

**´´¡pues a mi no!, ahora dame una disculpa o me voy a enojar bastante´´ **le exige en tono tajante.

**´´¡obligame!´´** le responde mientras mueve sus tres torretas y le apunta los cuatro cañones que tiene cada torreta.

´´¡es suficiente!´´ grite callando su discusión y llamando su atención.

´´miren, sé que están nerviosos y preocupados por todo esto. Pero no nos servirá de nada pelear entre nosotros´´ dije.

´´también sé que no nos conocemos lo suficiente, apenas un día para ser justos, pero no debemos olvidar el hecho de que terminamos en esto juntos… y no se ustedes pero yo no pienso abandonar a ninguno de ustedes´´ les digo calmadamente pero con determinación.

**´´¡eso es lo mas hermoso que alguien me ha dicho en mi vida!´´ **dice caboose, casi llorando. Lo cual parecía más bien cómico.

**´´saben, estoy feliz de estar con ustedes y no haber terminado solo en este futuro caotico´´** dice Tucker.

**´´si, opino lo mismo. Perdón por ser un maldito imbécil chicos, y perdón por llamarte perra Carolina´´** se disculpa Church.

**´´está bien, quizás yo también sobreactúe al dispararte´´** dice ella ahora más calmada.

´´genial, ahora, tenemos frente a nosotros tres Barcos que obviamente son de la Niebla. Pero eso no significa que debamos atacarlos primero´´ les digo ahora que todos nos hemos calmado.

**´´¿pero y si nos disparan primero?´´ **pregunta Church.

´´pues en ese caso, como tu lo dijiste en un momento, los jodemos devuelta´´ le digo con una sonrisa.

**´´supongo que ahora los esperamos, ¿verdad?´´** dijo Tucker con duda.

´´así es´´ le respondo.

**´´¿debería sacar a todos mis aviones en caso de emergencia?´´ **pregunta Carolina, sin saber que hacer. A diferencia de los demás ella no tenia experiencia en luchas navales, y la ráfaga que le disparo a Church fue solo por la ira del momento.

**´´no soy un experto, pero creo que es mejor ahora que después. Así que si, sugiero que todos tus aviones despeguen ahora´´ **dice Church. A lo cual ella accedió y de inmediato varios aviones de sus aviones comenzaron a despegar, en menos de 2 minutos sus 26 aviones, sin contar los que estaban patrullando, estaban en el aire. Bombarderos, torpederos, incluso los cazas que ahora estaban equipados con lanzacohetes estaban volando en formación en caso de ser necesitados.

Solo espero que eso no sea necesario, y que esto no nos lleve a alguna pelea sin sentido.

**.**

**.**

**Y hecho, aunque quizás nadie lo leerá, seguiré escribiéndolo hasta que la idea salga de mi mente. Hasta entonces supongo que estaré en esto un poco más.**

**Nuevamente quisiera decirles que agradezco que decidieran leerlo, y que hago lo mejor que puedo con mi limitada experiencia. También me disculpo por cualquier falta de ortografía que este presente**

**Hasta la próxima.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Antes de comenzar me gustaría dar un agradecimiento especial a eric en (P.a.t.r.e.o.n, en caso de que lo otro se borre), y decirle que agradezco mucho su aporte, así como cualquier sugerencia que tenga.**

**.**

**.**

No había muchas cosas que sorprendieran a Gunzou, esto principalmente debido a la situación en la que se encuentra el mundo debido a la flota de la niebla. Pero ver a un grupo de muchachos controlar buques de la niebla, demostrando que son modelos mentales, lo dejo boquiabierto.

Toda la tripulación del submarino, así como Takao y Kongou, estaban sorprendidos por esta revelación. Se supone que los modelos mentales son mujeres. Pero allí justo frente a ellos estaban las imágenes en video de los otros cuatro sujetos en la isla corriendo a toda velocidad por encima del agua usando plataformas hexagonales para formar un camino en dirección a los buques.

Ellos ya sabían que la mujer del grupo, Carolina, era el modelo mental del portaaviones, lo cual es raro porque no conoce de la existencia de ningún portaaviones de la segunda guerra mundial, tiempo en el cual al parecer todos los barcos de la niebla se basan, llamado carolina. pero nunca pensaron que los modelos mentales de los otros buques en el lugar podrían ser esos muchachos. Hyuuga estaba igual de confundida, no sabía que pudiera haber modelos mentales masculinos. De hecho, era prácticamente imposible hasta este momento.

Por no mencionar que sus nombres tampoco concuerdan con el registro de buques de guerra que existían en la época de la primera y segunda guerra mundial, ni siquiera en conflictos posteriores.

De pronto fueron testigos de cómo dieron media vuelta en dirección hacia ellos, Luego de unos minutos, observaron como el portaaviones disparo una ráfaga al acorazado que tiene cuatro cañones en cada torreta, estaban sorprendidos y atónitos, ¿que acaso no eran aliados?, porque se atacarían entre ellos. Quizás estaban teniendo una discusión ya que dicho acorazado apunto sus cañones al portaaviones en consecuencia por dicho ataque.

Pero luego de unos momentos este dejo de apuntar al portaaviones y segundos después varios aviones comenzaron a despegar del portaaviones, estos comenzaron a sobrevolar alrededor de la pequeña flota. debido a la distancia entre las cámaras y los barcos no sabían si estaban hablando o no, pero era obvio que ya sabían de ellos. El avión que había sobrevolado encima de ellos era una clara señal de eso, aunque no era necesario que Takao hiciera burla de dicho avión enseñando la lengua y haciendo señas burlonas.

Ya estaban a unos minutos de llegar y ya podían ver la isla junto con los buques a la distancia a través de las cámaras del periscopio. la vista era bastante amenazadora, sobre todo los dos enormes Acorazados, eran más grandes que Kongou y parecían tener un poder de fuego superior, por otra parte, el portaviones no dejaba de ponerlos nerviosos. Los modelos mentales de esos buques podrían solo sentarse allí mientras el Portaaviones lanzaba oleada tras oleada de sus aviones para atacarlos a distancia en cualquier momento. No ayudaba que esos aviones ya estuvieran en el aire listos a la espera de una sola orden.

Pero considerando que hasta el momento no han hecho nada para amenazarlos era algo arriesgado disparar la primera bala solo basándose en suposiciones. Hyuuga menciono su intención de examinar a los modelos mentales de eso buques con la intención de averiguar más acerca de ellos, ella aun no podía creer la existencia de modelos mentales masculinos y que necesitaba hacer una investigación sobre ellos. Gunzou solo pudo negar con la cabeza ante los impulsos científicos de Hyuuga pero no dijo nada ya que eso no la disuadiría de lo contrario.

´´capitán, hay una transmisión entrante por voz, viene de la flota desconocida´´ anuncia iona.

´´oigamos lo que tengan de decir´´ dice Gunzou asintiendo a iona.

_´´atención barcos de la niebla, no sabemos que intenciones tienen pero les patearemos el trasero si llegan a intentar algo…¿lo dije bien?´´ _se escuchó la voz de Church.

_´´meh, pudo haber salido peor´´ _dijo Carolina con desdén.

_´´¡pregúntales si tienen Galletas, si dicen que si tienen galletas diles que queremos que nos las den todas!...y un poco de leche por favor´´ _dice una voz muy alegre, este tenía que ser Caboose.

_´´¡Caboose!, este no es el momento para que pidas esas cosas…pero si puedes, pregúntales si hay chicas lindas allí´´ _dice el conocido como Tucker.

´´_em, muchachos…creo que ellos pueden escucharnos a todos nosotros ahora mismo´´ _dijoRicardo.

Esto causo un largo silencio incomodo por parte de ambas partes. Gunzou estaba a punto de hablar, pero no tuvo oportunidad debido a una rápida interrupción.

_´´¡pensé que dijiste que solo yo hablaría con ellos!´´ _dice Church molesto.

_´´me equivoque, ¿okey?, aun no sé cómo funcionan estas cosas. Además, tu eres quien pidió hablar con ellos, ¿cómo iba a saber yo que también podrían escuchar a los demás también?´´_ se defendió Ricardo.

_´´¡¿como es que no sabes eso?!, ¡literalmente es como usar un teléfono!´´ _le recrimina Church.

_´´¡no tengo idea de cómo usar estas cosas futuristas!, ¡si tanto te quejas entonces hazlo tú la próxima vez!´´ _respondió molesto Ricardo con un grito.

Luego hubo otro silencio incomodo, ni siquiera Takao o Kongou se atrevieron hablar ante las tonterías infantiles de este grupo, aunque esto parecía causarle diversión a Takao ya que estaba conteniendo una carcajada.

_´´entonces…sobre de esas galletas´´_ dice lentamente Caboose.

_´´¡CABOOSE POR EL AMOR DE-!´´ _grito Church antes de que la transmisión se cortara de golpe.

´´eso fue, extraño´´ comento Kyouhei siendo el primero en hablar.

´´parecen ser un grupo muy…único´´ dijo Sou de acuerdo con su amigo.

´´no parece que sean muy listos o serios´´ Shizuka comenta tranquilamente en su puesto vigilando el sonar en caso de que algo pudiera suceder.

**´´eso es una subestimación, esos tipos ni siquiera saben cómo usar los sistemas de comunicación. Estoy empezando a dudar que sean modelos mentales´´** dijo Takao quien también había escuchado dicha transmisión por voz.

**´´concuerdo con Takao, tiene que ser algún tipo de truco por parte de los humanos en un intento por emular a la flota de la niebla´´** secundo Kongou no pudiendo creer las tonterías de ese grupo.

´´hm, ellos suponen que nosotros somos parte de la flota de la niebla y a juzgar por la manera en la que actuaron ellos no son parte de la niebla´´ dijo Hyuuga pensativamente.

´´por lo que uno de ellos dijo, ellos no parecen tener experiencia en el uso de algunos de los sistemas de sus buques, ¿es posible que hayan sido creados recientemente?´´ dijo Gunzou al pensar en la discusión que tuvieron entre ellos. Algo no cuadraba aquí, ¿acaso no están familiarizado con sus propios buques?

**´´es una posibilidad, aunque no estoy muy segura. Recuerdo que cuando fui creada tenía completo control y sabía todo de mí misma, junto con información detallada en mi base de datos´´** responde Takao mencionando el tiempo antes de tener un modelo mental.

´´quizás, aunque podría ser que fueron creados hace apenas unos días sin información alguna dentro de ellos acerca de su propio funcionamiento. tal vez incluso sean ajenos al Código de Almirantazgo o directamente desconocen de su existencia´´ comenta Hyuuga aun pensando en el tema. Esto parecía traer aún más preguntas tanto a la tripulación como a Takao y Kongou, las cuales no podían creer semejante idea.

El código de almirantazgo lo es todo para la flota de la niebla, ellas también solían venerar y obedecer sus órdenes, hasta que ambas abandonaron a la flota de niebla y seguir sus propios deseos. El código de almirantazgo les dio la vida y gracias a eso existen el día de hoy, para la niebla es como un dios. Su creador y la razón por la que existen.

´´otra transmisión entrante, esta vez es del acorazado que está en el medio´´ informa iona. De inmediato la pantalla mostro al modelo mental conocido como Ricardo con una expresión de cansancio en su rostro, ahora no era solo audio, sino que se trataba de una videollamada.

_´´perdón por esa… repentina interrupción de hace unos momentos´´_ dice disculpándose, esta vez no parecía haber interferencias de ningún otro integrante del grupo.

_´´de todas formas, me gustaría presentarme. soy Ricardo, modelo mental del Acorazado Montana y líder provisional de esta flota´´_ dice presentándose a la tripulación. Gunzou enarco una ceja al oír el nombre con el que se identificaba el modelo mental, no era que fuera malo tener un nombre diferente a la designación del buque, es solo que iona era la única hasta ahora que tenia un nombre diferente a su designación como submarino.

´´es un placer conocerlo, soy Chihaya Gunzou, capitán del submarino I-401 y líder de la flota azul´´ se presenta Gunzou lo más amable posible apegándose a los protocolos que aprendió en la escuela de oficiales.

_´´si pudiera preguntar, ¿cuáles son sus intenciones?, por lo que usted dijo, pertenecen a la flota azul así que no están afiliados a la niebla´´ _cuestiona el modelo mental masculino. _´´así como también está el detalle de que esta isla pertenece a ustedes como base de suministros´´_ finalizo con una ceja levantada.

Esto dejo al joven capitán ligeramente boquiabierto debido a que no esperaba que ellos supieran esa información, pero pensó que debieron haberlo averiguado por los datos en las computadoras de la base, hyuuga había insistido en llevar un registro constante de todo en caso de ser necesario en un futuro previsible. Así que no era raro que ellos encontraran información de varias cosas que tienen que ver con la flota azul.

´´pues, quizás estés al tanto de un carguero de contenedores que fue atacado por dos Destructores que posteriormente fue salvado por el disparo de un cañón Super-Gravitón destruyendo ambos buques que atacaban al portacontenedores´´ dice Gunzou recuperándose de la sorpresa inicial.

´´debido a esto decidimos averiguar quién fue el responsable, también tenía mucha curiosidad en conocer al modelo mental y sus motivos al disparar esa poderosa ráfaga que destruyo los dos destructores akatsuki´´ termino con una ligera sonrisa, este sujeto no es el único que pude usar palabras para atrapar a su oponente.

_´´ah, si…me había olvidado de eso´´_ dice algo nervioso mientras se rasca la nuca.

_´´acerca de eso, fui yo quien intervino con el objetivo de salvar a esas personas´´_ dijo suspirando. Luego se escuchó una fuerte tos de fondo causando que Ricardo mirara a su derecha.

_´´de acuerdo, está bien. Nosotros intervenimos´´_ dice mientras mira a la dirección en la que se supone esta el portaaviones y enfatizando la palabra "Nosotros".

_´´Carolina fue quien hizo reconocimiento para no fallar el tiro por accidente, además de que fue ella quien descubrió al carguero en primer lugar´´_ dice terminando su relato.

´´les agradezco que hayan ayudado a esas personas. Aunque me gustaría poder hablar usted y su Flota en persona de ser posible, solo para que podamos entendernos mejor, además de que nos vendría bien descansar y reabastecernos en nuestra vieja base´´ pide Gunzou queriendo conocerlos y saber más sobre quienes son en realidad.

Por un breve momento Ricardo parece dudar, pero luego de dirigir su mirada a la derecha y después a la izquierda, presumiblemente para saber la opinión de sus compañeros, asiente con la cabeza. ´´convenido, pero pediremos que por favor su submarino salga a la superficie en señal de que no intentaran atacarnos. A cambio retiraremos los aviones que están sobrevolando alrededor para que no entremos en malentendidos´´ dice el modelo mental de Montana anunciando los términos de la reunión.

Pensó en esto por unos momentos antes de dar su respuesta ´´entonces está decidido, una vez que lleguemos nos reuniremos con ustedes en la isla´´ dice Gunzou, Ricardo solo asintió con la cabeza y corto la transmisión.

´´eso fue mejor de lo que esperaba´´ dijo Kyouhei reclinándose en su silla.

´´espera un momento, ¿dijo que era el modelo mental del Acorazado Montana?´´ pregunto Hyuuga algo intrigada pero a la vez emocionada.

**´´¿hay algún problema Hyuuga?´´** interrogo Kongou sin comprender. Aunque considerando la personalidad ella, entonces tenia que ser algo relativamente interesante.

´´Montana era la designación y clase de un acorazado que pertenecía a la marina de los estados unidos, pero…´´ Hyuuga anuncio, pero con voz apagada al final algo de duda.

´´pero nunca fue construida´´ dijo iori apareciendo en una esquina de la pantalla desde su puesto en la sala que se encuentran los sistemas de energía y motores del submarino.

´´¿sabes algo sobre eso iori?´´ pregunto Sou curioso.

´´si, recuerdo haber leído al respecto. Fue una nueva clase de Acorazado pesado ideado durante la segunda guerra mundial, tenía el objetivo de contrarrestar los grandes acorazados japoneses de esa época, más concretamente a la clase Yamato. Se suponía que seria el primero de una nueva generación de super acorazados ,Pero se canceló para darle prioridad a los portaaviones debido a las ventajas que suponía la supremacía aérea en esa época´´ respondió iori.

**´´¿como es eso posible?, todos los buques de la niebla están basados en los que existieron alguna vez, no en los que jamás se hicieron´´ **dice Takao confundida, ella podría no haber estado en la parte superior de la jerarquía en el pasado, pero sabia algunas cosas acerca de los demás buques de la niebla.

´´tendremos averiguarlo cuando lleguemos. Iona, llévanos a la superficie´´ Gunzou ordeno, a lo que iona obedeció y comenzaron a elevarse.

Hyuuga tenía su mente llena de preguntas en ese momento, ese modelo mental se llamaba a si mismo Ricardo, quizás habia decidido tomar un nombre propio en lugar de usar su designación como lo había hecho iona nee-sama. ¿Pero qué pasa con de los otros?, ¿también son Buques que jamás fueron construidos o terminados?, Hyuuga era como una gata curiosa y ahora mismo quería averiguar todo acerca de ese grupo.

Takao estaba igual de intrigada, aunque ahora lo único que quería era que sacaran del cielo a esos molestos aviones. Pero también tiene curiosidad acerca de que buques son realmente esos ya que no tiene ningún registro de la clase a la que pertenecen esos barcos, a excepción del acorazado Montana el cual acababa de presentarse y posteriormente fue explicado por iori.

Kongou por otra parte era una historia diferente, por fuera seguía teniendo esa cara fría y sin emociones, pero por dentro era un manojo de nervios. ¿Cómo era posible que existieran modelos mentales masculinos?, ¿es Montana realmente capaz de vencer por si mismo al Supremo Buque insignia Yamato?

"no, eso es ridículo, ella es una de las máximas autoridades en la flota de la niebla, justo por debajo del código de almirantazgo" pienso Kongou mirando a la isla a la que se acercaban. "pero dijo que fue él quien disparo su Cañón Super-Gravitón a una distancia imposible para cualquier otro, ni siquiera yo hubiera podido hacer algo así cuando había…" piensa ella, pero se detiene de inmediato.

Había recordado ese día…el momento en el que cometió ese error, esa mala decisión de la cual hasta el día de hoy aún seguía arrepintiéndose. ´´maya´´ susurra tristemente mientras mira el piano en su cubierta, Ella fue su mejor y única amiga, ¿cómo le pago ella?, absorbiendo sus nanomateriales junto con su núcleo solo para satisfacer su tonta cacería contra I-401 y Gunzou.

Sacudió la cabeza para concentrarse en el ahora. Estaban a punto de tener contacto con esta nueva flota y necesitaba concentrarse, por lo que podía ver los aviones comenzaban a volver a su portaaviones justo como se había acordado mientras que la I-401 ya había emergido.

Montana dijo que era el líder temporal, pero por lo visto sabia como controlar la situación a su favor ya que, a pesar de no tener ahora aviones en el cielo para apoyarlos, aun tenían la ventaja y más aún que I-401 ya no estaba bajo el agua para protegerse. "es bastante listo, para alguien que apenas ha existido unos días" piensa ella sospechosa, era difícil de creer que fueran modelos mentales que apenas sabían de sus propios buques.

**.**

**con Ricardo, minutos después**

**.**

Luego de haber calmado a Church para que no saltara de su Acorazado con la intención de ir hasta Caboose para estrangularlo y de asegurarme de entablar contacto con la flota desconocida de la niebla, la cual ahora todos sabemos que son en realidad la flota azul y que solo están aquí por curiosidad, Nos quedamos en nuestros lugares esperando a que llegara. pero también atentos ante cualquier movimiento brusco por parte de ellos.

Carolina había hecho que sus aviones volvieran, aunque lo hizo algo desconfiada, pero cuando vio al submarino salir a la superficie se tranquilizó un poco pero aun insistiendo en tenerlos listos en caso de que algo pasara. Tucker de inmediato comenzó con sus tonterías de invitar a una de esas chichas, ignorando el hecho de que son solo representaciones físicas de dichos barcos. Pero ahora que él sabe que no son parte de esa flota de la niebla no le importo en lo más mínimo.

Estaba atardeciendo rápido y el sol nos daba justo en nuestras caras, Ahora mismo nuestros buques estaban un poco más alejados de la isla en caso de que la situación se vuelva inmanejable y tengamos que escapar, esto a petición de Carolina debido a que no sentía que pudiéramos mantener un combate prolongado contra ellos debido a nuestra inexperiencia. Al a distancia se podía ver a la flota azul acercándose, prácticamente estaba frente a nosotros deteniéndose.

Mirando al submarino, vi que era azul con marcas celestes verdosas, Si no me equivoco es allí en donde se encuentra el capitán de la flota. Mirando a la derecha observé al acorazado Kongou con su modelo mental observándome desde su cubierta con una fría, al ver esos ojos rojos no pude evitar sentirme intimidado por primera vez desde que aparecí en este lugar.

Finalmente, a la izquierda, a un lado del submarino, estaba el crucero Takao con su modelo mental de pie arriba de su torreta principal simplemente vigilándonos con algo de curiosidad en su rostro.

Cuando se detuvieron frente a nosotros, más específicamente frente a mí debido a que yo estaba delante de los demás porque ninguno de ellos quería la responsabilidad de tener que hablar con el capitán de la flota azul. La escotilla del submarino se abrió y algunos de los miembros de la tripulación comenzaron a salir.

Además de Gunzou también salió quien se supone es el modelo mental del submarino I-401 que responde al nombre de Iona, era difícil no saber quién era ella debido a que quien sea que redacto toda esa información no dejaba de resaltar no magnifica y asombrosa que era ella. Prácticamente había varias páginas dedicadas solo a iona.

Por último, estaba alguien a quien no conocía. Se quienes son el resto de la tripulación, así como sus nombres, La persona que dejo toda esa información no pensó muy bien en las consecuencias al no borrarlas antes de abandonar el lugar. "meh, el error de uno es la victoria de otro" pienso cerrando brevemente los ojos mientras solté una pequeña carcajada.

Pero no había ningún tipo de referencia acerca de una mujer de cabello castaño y ojos ámbar vistiendo un suéter naranja con una bata blanca de laboratorio, así como una minifalda oscura y medias negras. Lo más destacable era el monóculo en su ojo derecho. La misteriosa mujer parecía tener una sonrisa muy similar a la de un gato curioso.

Luego de unos momentos, Gunzou fue el primero del ellos en hablar. ´´es un placer poder conocerte en persona Ricardo, debo decir que jamás pensé que vería a un modelo mental masculino´´ dice Gunzou.

Eso me confundió no solo a mi sino también a mis compañeros, ´´¿a que te refieres?, ¿acaso no hay otros modelos mentales que sean hombres?´´ cuestione preguntando lo mismo que todos teníamos en la mente.

mi falta de conocimiento sobre el tema pareció tomar desprevenidos a los miembros de la flota azul, "supongo que eso es un no" ese fue mi primer pensamiento de inmediato. Escuché como los demás murmuraban desde sus respectivos buques, prestando un poco más de atención pude sentir que se comunicaban mediante sus pensamientos entre ellos.

´´no, a decir verdad, la existencia de uno parecía algo casi imposible hasta que los conocimos a ustedes´´ respondió Gunzou

Esto me dejo mucho en lo que pensar. Pero por desgracia mis reflexiones internas fueron interrumpidas por Tucker, quien al parecer no podía pensar antes de hablar.

´´¿eso quiere decir que a parte de nosotros cuatro solo hay hermosas chicas barco?´´ fue la pregunta de Tucker. Yo solo lleve mi mano derecha a mi frente mientras negaba con la cabeza por la impulsividad de mi compañero.

´´¡maldita sea Tucker!´´ grito Church por las tonterías del moreno.

´´¿que?, es una pregunta valida, solo quiero cerciorarme de que no me encontrare con sorpresas desagradables en el futuro´´ dice Tucker defendiéndose.

´´creí que ya estábamos en el futuro´´ comenta Caboose confundido.

´´¡Caboose por el amor de dios no empieces!´´ le ordena Church frotándose la sienes con las manos.

Carolina solo suspiro por el comportamiento de sus nuevos amigos. Luego me miro, **"pídeles que hablemos en un ambiente mas tranquilo, esto podría llevar tiempo"** me comunica ella mentalmente, a lo que solo asiento silenciosamente.

Dirigiendo la mirada devuelta a Gunzou, quien parecía ver a los otros tres con una gota estilo anime en la nuca, hice la solicitud que Carolina menciono. ´´Gunzou´´ dije llamando su atención ´´creo que tiene muchas mas preguntas, así como nosotros, lo que hará que nuestra conversación sea bastante larga. así que, ¿te parecería bien si hablamos de esto en tierra firme?´´ pido lo más amablemente posible.

Gunzou no tuvo que pensarlo demasiado, estaba claro que ellos no demostraban mucho conocimiento sobre muchas cosas, a pesar de que extrajeron mucha información de la base. Además de que seria bueno hablar con mas calma dentro de la base y presentarse entre ellos. ´´si, aunque debido a que no hay suficiente espacio en el muelle subterráneo, sus buques tendrán que quedarse aquí´´ dice el joven capitán, solo había espacio para abarcar a tres barcos en total de manera separada.

´´entonces supongo que nos veremos dentro de allí´´ dije, a lo que Gunzou solo asintió antes de dar media vuelta y entrar al submarino junto con Iona y la mujer del monóculo. La última solo me dio una mirada antes de sonreír y entrar.

De inmediato el submarino cerro la escotilla de manera automática y se sumergió en dirección a lo que yo supuse estaba la entrada al muelle subterráneo. Segundos después el Crucero pesado y el Acorazado le siguieron, haciendo una rápida inmersión. "entonces si podemos hacer lo mismo" pensé confirmando mi teoría, parte de nuestros datos en el HUD describían que podíamos hacerlo, pero no podía creerlo hasta ahora.

Dando media vuelta camine a la parte trasera de mi Acorazado y salte al agua, pero antes de tocar el agua invoque la misma plataforma que use para ir a la isla la primera vez, solo que ahora sería la segunda vez.

´´entonces…¿tenemos que volver otra vez?´´ pregunta Carolina haciendo lo mismo y caminando a un lado de mí, aunque ella ya sabía la respuesta.

´´si, aunque por lo menos ya nos hemos sacado un pequeño peso de encima´´ dije aliviado de no tener que preocuparme por luchar contra la flota azul. Por ahora.

´´¿eso significa que no puedo continuar con mi castillo de arena?´´ pregunta Caboose inocente uniéndose a nosotros de camino de vuelta a la isla.

´´lo siento Caboose pero tendrá que ser más tarde, ahora mismo tenemos que reunirnos con ellos allí dentro´´ le respondió Tucker dándole palmaditas en la espalda, quien apareció saltando directamente de su Crucero para estar al lado de Caboose.

Finalmente, Church también desembarco con los brazos cruzados y una mirada distraída.

´´¿en qué piensas Church?´´ le pregunte mientras dirigía la mirada al cielo, ya era bastante tarde, estaba comenzando a anochecer y casi podía distinguir una que otra estrella.

´´en que quizás todo esto es más grande de lo que pensamos originalmente, temo que nos estemos metiendo en algo peligroso´´ dijo él rascándose la barbilla.

´´pues siento decirte esto Church, pero al momento en el que nos despertamos ya estábamos en peligro. Solo que no nos habíamos enterado´´ dije con las manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón.

´´sí, pero eso solo significa que tendremos que ser más cuidados a partir de ahora´´ dijo suspirando.

´´acerca de eso, podríamos hacer que nuestros buques se sumerjan como el de esos dos´´ comenta Carolina refiriéndose a Takao y Kongou.

Asentí ante la idea, ´´cierto, eso nos ayudara a evitar llamar la atención de otros que pudieran pasar cerca de aquí´´ dije, de inmediato convoque los tres anillos de datos a mi alrededor y di la orden de que todas las compuertas y escotillas se cerraran para impedir que entrara agua a mi habitación privada. Después de eso montana comenzó a sumergirse bajo el agua ocultándose de los ojos curiosos.

Los demás hicieron lo mismo y uno por uno los buques de nuestra pequeña flota se ocultaron en la profundidad del océano a la espera de responder a nuestras ordenes en el momento que se produzca alguna emergencia, Carolina fue la única que tuvo que tomar precauciones extra e hizo que sus aviones desaparecieran para que no se fueran flotando a la superficie. Cuando le pregunte como lo hizo ella respondió diciendo que los volvió a convertir en nanomateriales y los almaceno para cuando fueran necesarios.

Al volver a la playa de la isla nos dirigimos directamente a la entrada para reunirnos con la flota azul y presentarnos a ellos de manera más formal.

**.**

**Dentro del astillero subterránea**

**.**

Luego de que iona, Takao y Kongou atracaran en los espacios individuales que habían, la tripulación del I-401 desembarcaron y esperaron a que sus invitados llegaran.

Hyuuga era la más interesada en averiguar mas de ellos, por lo que pudo ver, todos sus buques tienen el mismo color gris y marcas negras lo cual llamo su atención. No era raro que otros barcos de la niebla tuvieran el mismo patrón de colores, Usualmente habría ciertas variables en la forma. lo raro era que las marcas en ellos fueran exactamente iguales, por lo que pudo examinar, no encontró ninguna diferencia en la forma de sus marcas negras en sus buques, excepto por supuesto el tamaño de estas para adaptarse a la envergadura de los cascos de sus buques.

También necesitaba hablar con el líder provisional de esa flota sin nombre, Montana o Ricardo como se hace llamar. La razón era que su curiosidad apuntaba, por alguna razón, a averiguar como es que es un modelo mental masculino en lugar de uno femenino. Aunque también hizo una nota mental para no volver a cometer el error de dejar información y datos al descubierto, desprotegidos o sin borrar la próxima vez que abandonen una de sus bases.

Kongou también tenía bastantes preguntas que tenían que ver con Montana, se le hacía difícil la idea de que un Modelo mental cambiara su nombre. Por supuesto, está el ejemplo de I-401 que prefiere que la llamen iona, pero eso es porque es más fácil identificarla y le añade individualismo considerando que existen otros submarinos similares. Pero Montana no tiene excusa ya que es prácticamente el único en su tipo, así como los otros buques en su mando. No entendía por que se rebajarían a si mismos y cambiar sus nombres, deberían estar orgullosos por ser conocidos como los buques poderosos que son. Incluso si nunca habían sido terminados.

Takao por su parte no estaba tan entusiasmada en conocer a estos sujetos, no podía creer que existieran modelos mentales masculinos. No tenía ningún problema con el portaaviones que se hacia llamar Carolina, pero esos otros tontos que la acompañaban parecían una perdida de tiempo. En especial ese boquiflojo llamado Tucker, ¿es que acaso no piensa antes de hablar?. Además de que Caboose parecía tener un problema en su procesador, o como los humanos lo llaman, un retraso en el cerebro. Takao soltó un suspiro, esperando que su amado capitán Gunzou no pierda demasiado tiempo con estos tipos.

Luego de unos minutos de espera, los integrantes de la pequeña flota llegaron juntos caminando hacia ellos siendo bastante atentos y cautelosos a acercarse demasiado.

Gunzou decidió romper la tensión, ´´es un gusto tenerlos aquí, como ya saben soy Chihaya Gunzou´´ dice presentándose por segunda vez. ´´ellos son mis amigos y compañeros; Oribe Sou, Kashihara Kyouhei, Hodzumi Shizuka y Wayanuki Iori´´ continúa presentando a sus camaradas.

´´así como también a Iona, modelo mental del Submarino I-401. Takao, modelo mental del Crucero pesado. Kongou, modelo mental del Acorazado. Y finalmente Hyuuga, modelo mental de un Acorazado Clase Ise, pero su Buque fue hundido y no lo ha reconstruido desde entonces´´ finaliza Gunzou.

´´tengo mis razones´´ comento Hyuuga con una pequeña sonrisa.

Por unos momentos hubo un silencio tenso, pero un asentimiento por parte de Ricardo calmo los ánimos.

´´pues yo soy Ricardo, modelo mental de Montana, pueden llamarme Montana si les parece muy incómodo´´ dice sacando las manos de los bolsillos

´´ellos son mis compañeros; Church modelo mental del Acorazado Alsacia, Carolina modelo mental del portaaviones Graf Zeppelin, Caboose modelo mental del Crucero Pesado Zao, y finalmente esta Tucker modelo mental del Crucero ligero Shchor´´ termina presentando a sus amigos uno por uno, mientras ellos saludaban ante la mención de sus nombres.

´´ahora que nos hemos presentado, creo que es momento para algunas preguntas´´ dijo Ricardo cruzando los brazos.

Hyuuga fue la primera en preguntar ´´¿cuanto tiempo llevan desde que fueron activados?´´

´´¿activados?, ¿a qué te refieres con eso?´´ pregunto Carolina algo confundida.

´´ya saben, desde el momento en el que el núcleo de unión en ustedes despertó´´ explica Hyuuga.

´´pues desde esta mañana supongo, poco menos de un día´´ respondió Church.

Hyuuga puso un dedo en la barbilla pensando en la respuesta por unos momentos antes de volver a preguntar algo. ´´¿porque Carolina es la única Modelo mental femenina en su grupo?, y también ¿porque ustedes son hombres?´´

´´pues no se como responder eso, nosotros siempre fuimos hombres. Y Carolina solo apareció junto con nosotros cuando despertamos en medio del océano en nuestros respectivos buques´´ respondió esta vez el modelo mental de Montana.

Esto llamo la atención de Kongou, ´´¡eso no tiene mucho sentido!, explícate´´ exigió ella, sin comprender que estaban insinuando

Por un momento Ricardo y Church se miraron entre si antes de que Church respondiera. ´´pues, eso podría ser porque nosotros no siempre fuimos de la niebla´´ declaro, sorprendiendo a todos.

´´pero, eso significaría que ustedes solían ser algo diferente. ¿Están insinuando que antes eran humanos?´´ exclamo Takao algo impaciente.

´´honestamente, si, si estamos insinuando eso. De hecho, hasta donde sabemos todos nosotros fallecimos en diferentes accidentes´´ dice Tucker no feliz con la actitud de los dos buques.

´´y lo siguiente que sabemos fue que aparecimos en el futuro como simples maquinas de guerra´´ termino Carolina con una mirada molesta.

´´espera un momento, ¿acabas de decir que vienen del pasado?´´ pregunto Gunzou impactado por esa confesión.

´´sé que puede oírse como algo sacado de una película o un anime, pero es cierto que no teníamos idea de donde estábamos o que estaba pasando hasta que encontramos su Base y encontramos toda la información sobre esta fecha y los eventos desde la aparición de la flota de niebla´´ dice Ricardo con una mirada que intentaba reflejar honestidad.

Luego de eso hubo un incómodo silencio, la Flota azul no podía creer lo que estaban diciendo ya que era simplemente absurdo suponer que de alguna manera murieron y renacieron años después como buques de guerra.

Hyuuga opto por aventurarse un poco y ver que tan lejos llegaba esto. ´´demuéstrenlo´´ pide ella. Causando que todos la miraran confundidos.

´´si dicen ser del pasado y que de alguna manera llegaron a esta época, entonces pruébenlo´´ dice mirando al grupo, más específicamente al modelo mental de Montana.

´´¡y como esperas que hagamos eso, ya te dijimos que no sabemos como o porque llegamos aquí!´´ exclama Church perdiendo la paciencia.

´´no, tiene razón´´ dice Ricardo, ganándose la atención de todos los presentes.

´´a pesar de que no sabemos cómo fue posible que muriéramos y despertáramos años después, lo que si podemos decirles es las circunstancias y años de nuestra muerte. Quizás de esta manera puedan no solo ustedes, sino que nosotros también, averiguar lo que esta pasando´´ dice tranquilamente, pero con voz firme.

´´además, es muy probable que existan registros de nuestras respectivas muertes´´ termina encogiéndose de hombros.

´´en ese caso, dígannos, como fue que murieron ustedes´´ pide Gunzou dándoles la oportunidad de probar que tienen razón.

El grupo en cuestión estaban un poco incomodos ya que no les gustaba hablar mucho de como murieron, así que no era raro que también tuvieran curiosidad de como murió quien.

´´fallecí en un accidente de tránsito mientras caminaba devuelta al fuerte Hood en el condado de Bell de Texas, para reportarme debido a que me habían reasignado. Pero cuando cruce la calle un camión blanco me atropello y todo lo que siguiente que supe fue que desperté en Alsacia´´ dijo Church siendo el primero. A mas de uno le llamo la atención al saber que Church era parte del ejército de estados unidos.

´´ah, la clásica razón de los isekai´´ comenta Kyouhei, ganándose una carcajada de Tucker.

´´lo se verdad´´ dijo Tucker riéndose de la desgracia de su compañero, esto le valió una mirada de muerte por parte de Church.

´´pues entonces dinos como moriste tú idiota´´ dice molesto por las burlas de Tucker.

De inmediato las risas de Tucker se callaron y comenzó a ponerse nervioso,´´ ¿e-eh?, n-no es la gran cosa. Solo, fue un pequeño descuido y ya´´ dice sudando.

´´que pasa Tucker, no me digas que te caíste de la ducha y que te mataste de un golpe en la cabeza´´ dijo Church sonriendo.

Tucker no dijo nada y miro para otro lado.

´´o por dios, ¿de verdad falleciste de un golpe al caer en el baño?´´ pregunto Church aguantando la risa.

´´fue un accidente ¿okey?, estaba borracho y el piso estaba resbaladizo. Cuando desperté estaba en la cubierta de shchors y estaba vestido, lo cual me dejo muy confundido´´ dice avergonzado.

´´no te preocupes Tucker, a mí me paso algo parecido…bueno no la verdad no, solo quería animarte un poco´´ dice Caboose dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

´´¿entonces cómo fue que falleciste?´´ pregunto Carolina curiosa.

´´oh, no estoy seguro, estaba caminando por el bosque y entonces escuché a alguien gritar "¡fuera abajo!" y entonces desperté en Freckles´´ dijo ganándose una mirada confundida de la flota azul.

´´se refiere a su barco, él lo llama Freckles´´ dijo Church respondiendo a la confusión de ellos.

´´Caboose, de casualidad había leñadores trabajando en ese bosque´´ pregunto Carolina.

´´si, como lo supiste, espera, ¿estabas hay?, porque no recuerdo haberte visto allí. Aunque si recuerdo a un tipo con larga barba con un casco diciendo que tenía que irme, aunque no menciono a donde tenía que ir así que yo solo seguí caminando en busca de alguna ardilla para alimentarla´´ dice Caboose con su usual comportamiento infantil.

´´eso lo explica todo´´ dijo Carolina.

´´explica que´´ pide Kongou sin entender a que se referían con esta charla tonta.

´´que a Caboose lo mato un árbol, obviamente entro en una zona de tala de árboles y seguramente el tipo que le dijo que saliera era un trabajador del lugar´´ explico Carolina señalando al susodicho.

´´¿que hay de ti Carolina, también te mato un "cuidado abajo"?´´ pregunto Caboose inocentemente.

Ella solo negó con la cabeza ´´fue bastante simple, estaba trotando por el parque cuando de repente ocurrió un tiroteo entre un policía y un grupo de asaltantes que robaba una joyería a la vuelta de la esquina, lo siguiente que se es que sentí un fuerte dolor en el pecho y momentos después desperté en medio de la cubierta de aterrizaje de Graf Zeppelin´´ explico cabizbaja, para nada entusiasmada en recordar eso.

Luego de unos segundos de silencio, fue el turno de Ricardo, aquien todos miraban expectantes debido a que ni sus compañeros sabían cómo falleció. ´´lo mío no fue tanto un accidente, fue más…una ejecución que salió mal´´ dijo mostrando tristeza, pero también ira reprimida.

Hyuuga, quien estaba usando sus anillos de datos y nadie parecido notarlo, lo interrumpió. ´´una condena por un falso crimen en realidad´´ comenta ella mirando la información que encontró en las diferentes páginas de internet que aún tienen los humanos. Esto le llevo a obtener una mirada confusa de todos y un pequeño asentimiento por parte del modelo de Montana. Ella luego envió toda la información que encontró tanto de Ricardo como de sus compañeros a Takao, Kongou y a iona para que también lo supieran.

´´oh y los nombres de ellos son realmente los que dijeron. Incluso Carolina quien no tiene apellido´´ comenta Hyuuga al final con toda normalidad.

´´Gunzou, lo que ellos están diciendo es verdad. Hay varios informes y noticias relacionados con sus muertes que datan del año 2019, al comparar los diferentes informes de los forenses, sus muertes ocurrieron al mismo tiempo´´ dice Iona a su capitán.

´´al parecer el nombre completo de Montana es Ricardo Watson, juzgado y ejecutado por los cargos de asesinato, lavado de dinero, extorción y venta de armas ilegales. No obstante, se demostró que dichas pruebas eran falsas…´´ dice Kongou casi sin poder creer lo siguiente.

´´pero dicha información llego…solo 2 minutos después de que dicha ejecución se llevara realizara´´ termino Takao atónita.

´´pasaron muchas cosas, hice cosas de las que no estoy muy orgulloso que digamos. Así como otros trabajos, Pero ninguno fue para dañar a personas inocentes, solo trataba de tener una vida mejor y sobrevivir para ver otro dia´´ dice Ricardo caminando a una caja de metal y se sentó en ella.

´´aun así, esos son cargos graves incluso si no fueran reales´´ comento Carolina desconfiando de quien considera su compañero.

Los demás lo miraban sin saber que pensar de él. Excepto Caboose que no sabia a que tenia de malo que alguien trabajara.

Gunzou estuvo atónito y confundido, ¿que pudo haber pasado para que terminaran ejecutándolo por error?, aunque ahora mismo estaba más concentrado en el hecho de que estas personas fallecieron y varios años después aparecieron como encarnaciones de la niebla.

No obstante, los compañeros de Ricardo tenían mucha curiosidad en saber en qué cosas estaba involucrado su amigo. pero optaron por dejarlo para otro momento.

Gunzou levanto ligeramente la manga de su traje y dio un rápido vistazo al reloj que tiene en la muñeca derecha, vio que eran las 21:00 de la tarde, ya era de noche. El capitán del I-401 estaba algo cansado y ya tenía varias razones para entender que estas personas no son una amenaza.

´´tendremos que continuar esta conversación mañana, ya es tarde y creo que todos estamos cansados´´ dijo Gunzou.

´´si, además puedo decir que ellos de seguro han tenido el día más largo en años´´ comento iori.

En eso Hyuuga da un paso adelante, ´´Capitán, si le parece bien, yo podría mostrarles el camino a sus habitaciones´´ dijo ella con una sonrisa.

A lo cual Gunzou solo asintió y junto con su tripulación, iona y Takao se retiraron para descansar en los cuartos privados que tienen en la base. Sin embargo, Kongou se quedó debido a que aun tenía dudas respecto a Montana.

Hyuuga les indico a ellos que la siguieran mientras le daba una que otra mirada a los modelos mentales masculino queriendo estudiarlos en algún momento próximo.

´´¡montana!´´ medio grita Kongou llamando su atención.

El susodicho la mira, luego voltea hacia Hyuuga. ´´ustedes adelántense, después los alcanzó´´ dijo con una sonrisa cansada. La científica solo se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando seguido por los demás.

´´supongo que tienes tus propias preguntas´´ cuestiono él mirándola.

´´¿es verdad que antes eras un humano?´´ pregunto ella.

´´si´´ le respondió

´´¿algunas vez haz matado?´´ pregunto un poco más seria.

Tomo un poco mas de tiempo que la ultima vez, pero respondió con un simple asentimiento con la cabeza.

´´entonces tus manos están tan manchadas como el resto de la niebla´´ dijo ella en un tono sin emociones.

´´quizás. Pero yo lo hice para obtener una vida mejor y salir de las calles, no porque simplemente quise matar a otras personas como el resto de la niebla´´ respondió en el mismo tono que Kongou. Quien al oír esto se sintió culpable por lo cierta verdad en dicha acusación.

Era cierto que ella había matado humanos, pero no porque quisiera o porque lo disfrutara, solo estaba siguiendo ordenes de mantener el bloqueo naval en su sector. Incluso si eso significaba matar a humanos que intentaran impedirlo, pero ella jamás mato de manera indiscriminada a civiles.

´´¿entonces parte de esas evidencias contra ti si eran reales?´´ pregunto Kongou al oír que admitió asesinar a otros.

´´no. Es cierto que mate, pero solo a aquellos que se lo merecían o fueran una amenaza directa para mí. Yo…formaba parte de la mafia, pero no era parte de los negocios o los asesinatos que cometían, solo me encargaba de que todo estuviera en orden, con los números y todo eso. Era el contador de la mafia´´ respondió apartando la mirada avergonzado.

´´entonces eras un criminal´´ Kongou dijo, mas que una pregunta, era una declaración.

Esto no le agrado al modelo mental de Montana. ´´sabes, cuando alguien vive en la calle sin nada ni nadie en quien confiar y viviendo con miedo de no ver un mañana. Esa persona hace cualquier cosa solo para poder sobrevivir, incluso si significa volverse algo que odia´´ dijo respondió el pelinegro alzando la voz.

Kongou no se vio afectada por esto y si lo hizo no lo mostró. ´´insistes en ser inocente, entonces dime que paso realmente, ¿por qué te culparon de todo eso?´´ pregunto un poco curiosa.

´´es bastante simple en realidad. Ellos necesitaban un chivo expiatorio y me eligieron debido a que yo era fácilmente reemplazable´´ dijo poniendo las manos en los bolsillos y cerrando los ojos tratando de olvidar los malos recuerdos.

La mujer rubia no dijo nada por unos momentos, pensando en algunas cosas.

´´entiendo, adios Ricardo´´ dice ella dando media vuelta y caminando al interior de la base.

´´Montana´´ le dijo él. Ganándose la atención de Kongou

Ella se detuvo por un momento y miro por encima de su hombro a montaña de manera curiosa.

´´mi viejo nombre me trae demasiados malos recuerdos, así que supongo que tengo que acostumbrarme a tener esta nueva vida, y lo primero que hare será adoptar el nombre de mi Buque´´ dijo el ahora renombrado como Montana.

Kongou no dijo nada y solo continúo caminando a las puertas para salir del sector de los astilleros.

´´gracias por haber respondido mis preguntas Montana´´ dijo ella antes de salir y que las puertas se cerraran detrás de ella. El mencionado miro por unos momentos las puertas antes de dar media vuelta y volver con sus compañeros.

Desconocido para él, sus amigos y los integrantes de la flota azul habían visto y oído toda la conversación a través de las cámaras en el lugar.

Sus amigos lo supieron por que Hyuuga les había comentado que si quisieran podrían escuchar la conversación a través de las cámaras, en un principio se reusaron por que pensaron que era invasión a la privacidad, pero Carolina menciono que seria bueno asegurarse que no le pasara nada a su compañero. Y así cada uno usando sus HUD, ingresaron a las cámaras y escucharon a escondidas la conversación.

Se llevaron una gran sorpresa cuando supieron que fue parte de la mafia, pero también sintieron lastima por su amigo cuando supieron que lo inculparon para que otros salieran airosos. Tucker sintió empatía, conocía lo que era vivir en situación de calle, crecer en un orfanato para luego escapar y tratar de hacerse una vida propia no era para nada fácil.

Church fue un poco curioso acerca de para que mafia trabajaba su compañero, no es que lo culpara ni nada. El modelo mental del Acorazado Frances Alsacia, comprendido que lo que Ricardo hizo fue por necesitad y no por que quisiera ser un criminal o un asesino. Tampoco lo culpo cuando escucho que había matado, Church también lo hizo, estaba en el ejercito después de todo. Sabia lo que era quitar una vida.

Carolina fue la única que no le gusto, considerando que fue por culpa de un par de criminales quienes le quitaron la vida. Pero dijo que odiaba ser parte de eso, y además no seria correcto dejar que eso arruinara la buena impresión que tiene de él. Considerando también gracias a su liderazgo han estado bien.

Caboose…bueno, es Caboose. Así que solo se sintió feliz por saber mas de su nuevo amigo. aunque en realidad no entendió mucho así que solo decidido asentir de vez para aparentar.

Hyuuga solo observo en silencio reservándose su opinión.

En cuanto a la Flota azul. Ellos ya sabían desde el principio lo que iba a pasar, principalmente debido a que Kongou le dijo tanto a Takao y Iona como a Hyuuga su plan para sacarle información y la verdad detrás de esos graves cargos de los que lo culpaban. Apenas salieron de los astilleros, Iona y Takao les dijeron de esto a la tripulación del i-401, luego se dirigieron de inmediato a una de las salas de control para ver y escuchar la conversación.

Las reacciones fueron similares a los del otro grupo.

Basta decir que para ambos grupos les pareció extraño que de repente quisiera que le llamaran Montana en lugar de su nombre real. Pero menciono que quería un nuevo comienzo comprendieron su deseo y estuvieron de acuerdo en referirse a él como tal.

Cuando vieron que la charla entre Kongou y Ricardo, ahora nombrado Montana, termino se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Poco después Montana llego con sus compañeros y continuaron en silencio, cosa que llamo la atención de Montana, pero no dijo nada al respecto, ya cansado solo se dirigió a la habitación designada por Hyuuga y se desplomo arriba de la cama durmiendo de inmediato, o como los modelos mentales lo conocen como "estado de suspensión temporal".

Ya era de noche afuera de la isla, y todos se habían ido a descansar, esperando que el día de mañana las cosas se aclararan un poco más. Pero ahora todos podían dormir tranquilos pensando que al menos se habían quitado un peso de encima.

**.**

**.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, si quisieran aportar de alguna manera, pueden hacerlo en mi página de (P.a.t.r.e.o. /nemsis960).**

**Hasta la proxima**


	4. Chapter 4

Los suaves sonidos de las pequeñas olas en las costas de una de las islas japonesas llamada Iwo Jima, también conocida como el infierno en la tierra por los soldados de ambos bandos que lucharon en ella durante la segunda guerra mundial, Así como el canto de las gaviotas en los alrededores marcaban el inicio de un nuevo amanecer en la pequeña isla al igual que el resto de esa parte del mundo.

Con los 5 buques de nuestros protagonistas ocultos en bajo las saladas aguas del océano a algunos cuantos metros alejados de la playa de iwo jima, debido a la falta de espacios en el astillero de la base subterránea tenían que buscar una forma alternativa para ocultarlos en caso de que algo pudiera suceder, era una mañana relativamente tranquila.

Hace apenas unas pocas horas todos los miembros de la flota azul y sus invitados habían despertado y ambos grupos se reunieron para desayunar, a pesar del hecho de que los modelos mentales no requieren ninguna ingesta de alimentos o agua, estos asistieron de igual forma para charlar y continuar con la tanda de preguntas y respuestas que ambas partes habían pospuesto el día anterior.

Los compañeros del modelo mental perteneciente al acorazado Montana, así como los miembros de la flota azul, escucharon como el susodicho quería ser llamado por el nombre de su buque. Montana.

Ninguna de las dos partes se opuso debido a que era más una decisión personal y no involucraba nada más que un simple cambio de nombre, así que decidieron solo dejar de llamarlo Ricardo y lo apodaron Montana, aunque sus compañeros aun tenían la intención de llamarlo por su verdadero nombre de vez en cuando. A pesar de que todos ya sabían su deseo que cambiar su nombre, decidieron no mencionarlo ya que eso sería confesar indirectamente que escucharon la conversación entre él y Kongou.

Durante los siguientes minutos la flota azul estuvo buscando aún más información con la ayuda de Iona y Hyuuga, sobre sus actuales invitados. La flota improvisada de apenas un día estuvo igual de curiosos ante la información que pudieran encontrar de sí mismos.

Resulta que había más información respecto a los orígenes de Montana/Ricardo, Carolina, Church, Tucker y Caboose. Ninguno de los mencionados hablo mucho de su pasado, al igual que Montana quien aún se reservaba muchas cosas, decidieron no hablar de ciertos sucesos en su vida. Lo cual es entendible considerando que el grupo apenas tiene un día de haberse conocido.

Resulta que Church es originario de Estados Unidos y nació en una pequeña ciudad en Texas, Tucker nació en la capital de Francia, Caboose nació en Canadá en un pueblo cerca de Toronto, Carolina nacida en Berlín, Alemania. No obstante Montana era un poco diferente, no había muchos registros de su lugar de origen debido a que fue dejado en un orfanato cuando era un bebe, según por lo que él menciono. Pero el orfanato en el que fue criado antes de que se fuera a los 16 y entrara en el negocio de la mafia como contador debido a su facilidad con los números, se encontraba en las afueras de Boston, estados unidos.

Church hizo un comentario acerca de que, aunque tenía algunos rasgos, no parecía ser del todo norte americano. Esto parecía aún más posible cuando Carolina dijo que parte de su apariencia se asemejaba a un latino americano, dando paso a la posibilidad que Ricardo sea originario de un país en el centro o Sur de América. Además de que su nombre es común en esas regiones.

No obstante Ricardo, ahora conocido como Montana, decidió desestimar esa afirmación debido a que ya no quería saber nada más relacionado con su antigua vida. Por lo que cambiaron de tema.

Luego de que los miembros de la flota azul terminaran de desayunar, se trasladaron a un lugar un poco más grande para poder continuar.

Una vez allí, Hyuuga comenzó a hablarles un poco más sobre la niebla, debido a que merecían saber de la nueva raza, por llamarla de alguna manera, a la cual pertenecían. Comenzó hablando de los modelos mentales y sus buques, de cómo es posible alejarse de sus propios barcos e ir a tierra firme sin riesgo alguno. Pero aun así no era algo que muchos quisieran hacer.

Otra cosa que ella menciono es acerca de cómo funcionan los barcos de la niebla y es el uso de Tanatonio como combustible y como munición para las diferentes armas, ya sea cañones de fotones, torpedos corrosivos, misiles y diferentes armamentos, por suerte este puede producirse por sí mismo, aunque toma tiempo, por lo que algunos miembros en la niebla prefieren usar buques de re-abastecimiento en sus respectivas flotas para acelerar el proceso.

Hyuuga les informó que los modelos mentales pueden comer y beber causando que eso se convierta en nanomateriales, pero solo pueden comer una cantidad limitada cada cierto tiempo al igual que los humanos, además de que también, a pesar de que no es necesario, son capaces de saborear y sentir como cualquier otro humano.

esto había animado al grupo cuando eso fue dicho durante la reunión, ya que pensaron que habían perdido parte de su humanidad al reencarnar como parte de la niebla. Aunque ahora se lamentaban no haber aceptado la oferta de comida, Lastima que el desayuno ya había terminado.

También se habló de lo importante que es el Núcleo de Unión, el cual es el cerebro y corazón de un miembro de la niebla, Si algo le sucede entonces es una muerte instantánea. Es posible decidir si mantenerlo seguro dentro de los Buques o llevarlo en el Modelo Mental justo en el pecho donde estaría el corazón de los humanos. El punto es que estos núcleos son la niebla, los Buques son una extensión que pueden ser reparadas y reconstruidas varias veces, pero el núcleo es irreemplazable e irreparable.

en un momento Takao menciono, que un modelo mental puede modificar su propia ropa gracias a que está hecho con nanomateriales. Carolina comento lo útil que eso era para ella, considerando que es la única mujer del grupo. El resto que era hombre y no tenía mucho interés en la moda no vio la importancia en eso. También dijo que era posible hacer pequeñas copias de uno mismo, con un número en la frente para identificarlo, para ayudar en diferentes tareas en el barco.

Iona dijo que ella misma usa esto para ayudar en su submarino, ya sean reparaciones, cocina, limpieza y otras tareas necesarias. Aunque la tripulación ayudaba en todo lo que podía, no era suficiente, esto principalmente debido a que solo 5 personas no bastaban para mantener a un gran submarino como ella en óptimas condiciones en todo momento. A diferencia de un modelo mental, los humanos también tienen que descansar.

Kongou comento que la cantidad de estas pequeñas copias dependía de la capacidad de procesamiento del modelo mental ya que técnicamente hacer estas copias requieren cierto porcentaje de esta.

Luego hubo largas charlas que parecieron durar horas, en relación con los eventos que sucedieron en estos años, lo que los miembros de la Flota Azul y Kongou sabían de la niebla y de la guerra de la humanidad contra esta. Así como también de los enfrentamientos que tuvieron Gunzou y su tripulación a bordo del submarino I-401 y la misión de entregar la ojiva de vibración a estados unidos para su producción en masa. Casi al final, Gunzou les ofreció la oportunidad al grupo para que se unieran a la Flota Azul, aunque Montana y sus compañeros no estaban muy seguros de aceptar dicha oferta, dijeron que tendrían que hablar en privado acerca de si unirse a ellos o no.

Ambos grupos optaron por tomar un descanso, principalmente por lo mucho que se prolongó la conversación entre ambas partes.

Ahora mismo eran cerca de las 12:30 del día, por lo que el sol estaba casi en su punto más alto. Nuestro querido grupo de revividos del pasado estaban en una sección de la playa que estaba intacta, disfrutando la vista y discutiendo respecto que hacer ahora.

´´hombre, esto es mucho con lo que lidiar´´ comento Tucker luego de que repasaran todas las cosas que ahora saben.

´´lo sé, esto se parece a algo sacado de un anime o un fanfic de mala calidad´´ secundo Church de brazos cruzados. ´´siendo sincero, jamás imagine que moriría y despertaría convertido en un Acorazado en el futuro y en medio de una guerra. Pero aquí estamos, tratando de averiguar que hacer ahora´´ dijo mirando al suelo pensativamente.

´´quizás pero aun así debemos pensar en que hacer ahora, no podemos volver a nuestras vidas anteriores, aunque quisiéramos, y no se ustedes, pero yo solo quiero recuperar mi monótona y nada rara vida antes de ese tiroteo´´ dijo Carolina en un intento para que sus compañeros se concentraran.

´´¿no podríamos solo tratar de vivir felices en algún lugar?´´ pregunto inocente Caboose sin entender el escándalo en todo esto.

´´eso es lo que estamos tratando de resolver Caboose, pero no es tan simple considerando que este mundo está en guerra con los de nuestro tipo´´ le respondió Tucker.

´´no podríamos ir con otras personas para que nos ayuden, ¿quizás el ejercito o algo parecido?, si les explicamos que no somos como la flota de la niebla seguramente podrían ser razonables´´ dijo Carolina.

´´eso podría funcionar, ¡si todo el mundo no tuviera un odio profundo por las maquinas que los están atacando!´´ grito Tucker molesto por dicha sugerencia.

´´yo soy parte del ejercito recuerdas, o solía serlo antes de morir. El punto es que yo podría explicarles a ellos, ellos son mi gente, seguro que entenderán. Después de todo es de estados unidos de quien hablamos´´ comento Church confiado.

´´es justamente eso lo que me preocupa´´ dijo en voz baja Carolina. Aun así, Church pudo escucharla.

´´¿a qué te refieres?´´ pregunto el ex militar.

´´los americanos siempre usan cualquier cosa a su favor para ganar algo, seguramente solo trataran de usarnos como arma o experimentaran con nosotros como si fuéramos animales´´ respondió ella tratando de ocultar su molestia, aunque era obvio que estaba molesta por la idea.

Church estaba molesto por dicha acusación, no solo a él, sino toda la gente de su país que había jurado proteger cuando se unió al ejército. Esto desemboco en una discusión entre los dos.

Montana por su parte era completamente ajeno a sus debates y solo guardo silencio procesando todo de forma meticulosa en busca de una solución.

Por lo que sabe ahora, estaban en el futuro devastado por una guerra debido a un enemigo que apareció de un día para otro, son parte de esa misma raza que causo toda esa muerte y destrucción, además de no formar parte de ninguna facción o tener algún lugar en el cual refugiarse o vivir en paz sin tener que preocuparse por este conflicto.

Y si lo que Kongou había mencionado hace poco, de que la niebla puede fácilmente comunicarse y pasarse información sin ningún problema, entonces la Flota de la Niebla no tardaría en conocer de la existencia de ellos. ella dijo que esto era gracias a la Red Táctica Conjunta, el cual es un espacio digital en el cual los modelos mentales pueden hablar en persona sin importar la distancia y en que parte del mundo se encuentren.

"esto nos deja con muy pocas opciones" pensé suspirando en sus adentros, parecía como si él fuera el único que realmente pensaba en un buen plan mientras los otros seguían discutiendo.

´´porque no nos unimos a la flota azul´´ dijo alguien.

Todos de inmediato voltearon para mirar a Caboose, así como también Church y Carolina quienes dejaron de discutir por lo que el rubio acababa de decir.

Tucker fue el primero en hablar ´´Caboose, esa es una mala idea´´ dijo el moreno.

´´¿porque?, Gunzou dijo que podrían ayudarnos´´ dijo Caboose al no comprender el problema.

´´sí, pero eso significaría que tendríamos que involucrarnos en esta guerra de la humanidad contra la niebla´´ le respondí a Caboose. ´´créeme yo sé cómo funciona esto, le ofreces a alguien algo que necesita para que cuando esa persona acepte, esta estará en deuda contigo y podrás usarla como quieras´´ dije recordando algunas de sus experiencias en la mafia.

´´eso suena bastante siniestro´´ comento Tucker.

´´así es el mundo´´ dije. ´´pero estoy seguro de que ya sabias eso considerando la forma en como vivías antes´´ dije mirándolo con una pequeña sonrisa de sinceridad.

Tucker solo miro a otro lado molesto, pero más bien molesto consigo mismo. el moreno Frances creció en las calles de parís luego de que su madre muriera de cáncer cuando tenía 8 años, además de que nunca conoció a su padre. Sin nadie para que lo cuide o pudiera ser su tutor legal, paso años tratando de sobrevivir solo, pero un día tuvo la suerte de encontrar un billete de lotería sin jugar en la basura, decidió rasparlo solo por curiosidad y por mera suerte gano 100.000 euros, el equivalente a 110.000 dólares americanos.

Por desgracia no le duro demasiado ya que casi al instante de haber cobrado el premio, fue a un buen hotel para relajarse y celebrar. La desgracia paso cuando fue al baño y se resbalo.

Causando que terminara en la situación de ahora como el resto del grupo.

La razón por la que sé esto fue por que revise información relacionada con su vida solo por curiosidad, cuando menciono algo sobre su vida en la calle sentí simpatía y quería saber más de él, no fue difícil encontrarlo debido a la enorme noticia en ese momento por alguien que gano la lotería y después murió en el baño.

Pero nos estamos saliendo del tema principal.

´´de todas formas, no puedo hablar por el resto de ustedes. Pero si puedo decirles la verdad que están pasando por alto´´ dije seriamente. Esto capto toda la atención de ellos.

Cambie mi mirada a Church. ´´si vamos a estados unidos no existe garantía de que nos ayuden, aunque digas que solías ser parte del ejército, ¿de verdad crees que a ellos les importara?´´ dije sin quitarle la mirada.

Church estaba a punto de hablar, pero lo interrumpí de inmediato. ´´eras un soldado, ¿que son los soldados para el gobierno en tiempos de guerra?´´ le pregunte.

Por un momento Church guardo silencio, pero después respondió ´´nos ven como armas que siguen ordenes, un medio para un fin´´ confeso el exsoldado. No le gustaba, pero era cierto que algunos políticos no les importaba la vida de los soldados que se sacrificaban por su país. En momentos como este, el gobierno de los estados unidos no tiene reparos en hacer cualquier cosa para ganar.

´´exacto, y la niebla son justamente eso, armas´´ dije causando que Church y los demás bajaran ligeramente la cabeza deprimidos por tal eso.

´´si vamos allí, es probable que nos usaran como objetos de investigación por "el bien de la humanidad" o intentaran algo contra nuestra vida solo por ser de la niebla´´ dije lentamente, para que entendieran el delgado hielo en el que estamos parados, figurativamente hablando por supuesto.

Luego de eso, ellos parecían pensar en lo que dije y en qué lugar nos pone este dilema.

´´¿entonces que hacemos Rick?´´ Tucker me pregunto mirando con las manos en los bolsillos. Todos dirigieron su mirada a mi casi de inmediato con la misma pregunta en sus caras.

´´¿me preguntas a mí?´´ dije algo confundido y sin saber cómo reaccionar.

´´tu eres quien ha tenido las ideas hasta ahora´´ comento Carolina.

´´además de que disminuyo nuestras opciones aún mas con lo que dijiste´´ dijo Church. A pesar de que ir a estados unidos era algo que hubiera querido, no era buena idea considerando lo que Ricardo dijo al respecto.

Por un rato guarde silencio para pensar en alguna solución, no quería decepcionarlos y ponerlos en riesgo solo por mi falta de confianza y mi inexperiencia en cuanto a liderazgo. Por un momento mire a Church, él era el único de nosotros con experiencia previa considerando que solía ser parte de ejército.

Suspirando pesadamente di mi respuesta. ´´quizás sea mejor si aprendemos más de nosotros mismos, estoy seguro de que terminaremos peleando tarde o temprano´´ dije ante sus miradas expectantes.

´´pero ya sabemos cómo usar nuestros buques´´ dijo Tucker.

´´quizás, pero aun necesitamos conocer más de nuestra propia capacidad, recuerden que ya no somos humanos´´ dije refutando la idea de averiguar un poco de las capacidades que ahora tenemos todos nosotros.

Todos parecían pensar en ello, excepto Caboose quien fingía pensarlo mientras miraba una mariposa volar cerca, había varias cosas que ninguno de nosotros profundizo respecto a nuestros barcos y nuestras nuevas habilidades como Niebla.

´´¿entonces como lo hacemos?´´ pregunto Carolina.

´´quizás yo pueda ayudar en eso´´ dijo una voz femenina detrás de nosotros.

Al voltear vimos a Hyuuga, apoyada en uno de los árboles cerca de la playa mirándonos con una sonrisa similar a la de un gato.

´´¡señorita Hyuuga!´´ dijo Caboose feliz

Aunque el resto de nosotros la miro de manera sospechosa por la manera poco causal en la que apareció, de seguro escucho lo que estábamos hablando y vio esto como algún tipo de oportunidad.

´´supongo que escuchaste nuestra conversación´´ pregunte con precaución, no sé porque, pero algo en su sonrisa me dijo que no era tan inocente como aparentaba.

´´y supones bien. Verán, la razón por la que vine es porque tengo curiosidad en la existencia de modelos mentales masculinos, y como ya sabrán ustedes son los primeros´´ explico ella acercándose mientras nos parecía estudiar con la mirada.

´´pero Carolina es mujer…¡ah a menos que sea un hombre disfrazado!´´ exclamo Caboose en un pequeño grito. Esto solo le valió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza por parte de Carolina quien no le gusto dicha acusación.

´´si vuelves a decir algo así será mas que un simple golpe la próxima vez´´ dijo ella con voz desprovista de toda emoción. ´´¡y eso va para todos ustedes!´´ dijo ella ahora muy enojada mirando a cada uno de nosotros.

Por un momento vi mi vida pasar frente a mis ojos, otra vez.

Todos asentimos con la cabeza aun con miedo. Entonces ella se calmo un poco y el ambiente asesino de hace unos segundos desapareció.

´´aunque Carolina sea una mujer, eso no quiere decir que también tenga ciertas anomalías como ustedes´´ dijo ella no afectada por la escena de hace unos momentos.

´´¿anomalías?´´ pregunto Tucker.

´´ella no parece ser como el resto de la niebla´´ dijo apuntando a Carolina.

´´pero ella es mujer, ¿no se supone que todos en la niebla son mujeres?´´ interrogo Church sin entender a qué se refiere.

´´lo que quiero decir es que ninguno de ustedes es como el resto de la niebla, y no me refiero solo al género al que pertenecen. Todos son barcos que nunca existieron, algo que jamás ha pasado antes. También note que ninguno de ustedes parece tener un símbolo como el resto de la niebla´´ ella explico Hyuuga señalando a todos en el grupo, refiriéndose al hecho de que ella, Iona, Takao y muchos otros en la Niebla tienen un emblema unico que los distingue, los que no, simplemente usan el emblema de la Niebla.

´´mi suposición es que ustedes son algo similar a una nueva generación de niebla, aunque eso es una mera conjetura en base a la información que obtuve al escanearlos a ustedes´´ terminó de decir ella mientras se detenía frente a mí y me miraba de pies a cabeza, su sonrisa siempre estuvo presente.

´´espera, ¿que?... ¿en qué momento hiciste eso?´´ pregunto Tucker sorprendido.

´´durante el desayuno mientras ustedes estaban distraídos hablando con Gunzou´´ Hyuuga confeso alejándose de mí y volviendo a su posición inicial. ´´pero eso no es importante, el punto es que los ayudare a que puedan aprender más de ustedes mismos, mientras que al mismo tiempo puedo estudiarlos´´ dice la última parte con un brillo en los ojos.

Por un momento nadie dijo nada, pero fue Caboose quien fue el primero en abrir la boca ´´tengo miedo´´ dijo algo asustado. No era el único.

**.**

**4 hora después**

**.**

´´no sé porque pensé que sería buena idea hacerle seguir la sugerencia de Hyuuga´´ dije sentado arriba del primer cañón principal.

Luego de que aceptáramos la ayuda e instrucción de Hyuuga para que nos enseñara más de nuestros barcos, ella nos pidió que le mostráramos uno por uno nuestros buques para que pudiera verlos por dentro y decirnos a cada uno las secciones y partes importantes.

Aunque eso no era necesario ya que poco después de eso ella nos dio la información al HUD de cada uno, así que solo fue una excusa para estudiarnos por dentro.

Luego comenzó la prueba de capacidad la cual se dividía en dos etapas.

La Primera se trataba de resistencia, que constaba de usar nuestro Campo Klein para resistir los disparos e impactos de las defensas en la sección fortificada de la isla mientras Hyuuga analizaba y tomaba lecturas de como este reaccionaba y que tan bien absorbía la energía cinética. Algo que, si bien nos preocupó bastante, Hyuuga se aseguró de detenerse cuando la saturación del Campo alcanzará el 90% para evitar accidentes.

La segunda involucraba nuestro poder de fuego, en esta ocasión uno por uno tuvimos que disparar con todo lo que teníamos al mismo lugar que nos disparaba, por supuesto que Hyuuga uso su propio Campo Klien para proteger el lugar y ver que tan efectivas eran nuestras armas. Obviamente usamos el Cañón Super-Gravitón apuntando en dirección al océano para no causar daños a la isla debido a que un solo disparo de dicha arma penetra por completo el Campo Klein. Además de que, a pesar de que el Graf Zeppelin de Carolina tiene algunos Cañones de rango medio y corto, vainas de misiles y algunos lanzadores de torpedos, también tuvo que hacer uso de todos sus aviones.

Y eran muchos. Ella tiene mas capacidad de los que mostro el otro día cuando ella los uso aquella vez antes de los destructores.

Luego de eso, tuvimos que probar nuestra capacidad de sumergirnos. La información que había leído anteriormente el día de ayer cuando averiguaba más sobre mi Acorazado estaba en lo cierto, al parecer los buques de la niebla pueden navegar bajo el agua como si fueran submarinos.

Pero los cañones no funcionan bajo el agua, debido a la presión del mar el disparo es completamente inefectivo. Pero el Cañón Super-Gravitón aun funciona perfectamente en la profundidad.

Luego de habernos mojado, y recordar que no podíamos ahogarnos porque ya no necesitamos respirar, Hyuuga dijo que podíamos usar una barrera en nosotros mismos para no mojarnos o ensuciarnos innecesariamente. Pero lo dijo después de que ya habíamos hecho dicha prueba.

Una vez que terminamos con eso, ella nos transfirió la información. Además de decirnos algunas cosas más sobre cómo usar nuestro HUD, justo el nombre que tienen los anillos holográficos negros de información que usamos alrededor de nosotros de vez en cuando. Y pensar que ese nombre era solo para llamarlo de una manera, quien diría que ese era justo su designación. Hyuuga mostro los suyos diciendo que variaba dependiendo del modelo mental, los suyos son naranjos, los de Iona son azules y los de Kongou morados.

Finalmente nos transfirió datos para ayudarnos a identificar mejor a los buques que nos encontremos, ya sean de origen de la Niebla o simples barcos humanos. Entre otras cosas.

Luego de que por fin termináramos, nuestros barcos volvieron a estar bajo el agua y nos dirigimos al interior de la base.

Ahora también teníamos pleno conocimiento de los buques del otro.

Primero esta Church

**[Alsacia (Alsace)]**

**[12 Cañones Pesados (3 Torretas principales con 4 cañones cada uno)]**

**[33 Cañones Medios (3 torretas con 3 cañones y 12 torretas con 2 cañones)]**

**[77 Cañones Ligeros (Baterías Antiaéreas)]**

**[30 Tubos de torpedos]**

**[70 Vainas de misiles]**

**[Cañón Super-Gravitón]**

**[Armadura Wave-Force (Klein Field, Campo Klein)]**

**[Sistema Anillo-Espejo]**

**[Velocidad Máxima de 80 Nudos]**

Él y yo estábamos bastante parejos, si ambos lucháramos diría que ganaría quien tuviera la mejor estrategia. Su gran cantidad de Cañones Medios lo convierten en alguien peligroso a corta distancia.

En segundo lugar, esta Carolina.

**[Graf Zeppelin]**

**[28 Cañones Medios (14 torretas con 2 cañones)]**

**[62 Cañones ligeros (Baterías Antiaéreas)]**

**[20 Tubos de Torpedos]**

**[40 Vainas de Misiles] **

**[50 Me-155A con cohetes normales o Tanatonio]**

**[50 Ta-152C-1/R14 con Torpedos normales o Corrosivos]**

**[50 Ta-152C-1/R14 con Bombas normales o Tanatonio]**

**[Cañón Super-Gravitón]**

**[Armadura Wave-Force (Klein Field, Campo Klein)]**

**[Velocidad Máxima de 86 Nudos]**

Lo curioso es que, a diferencia de los otros portaviones de la niebla, según palabras de Hyuuga, los aviones de Graf Zeppelin tienen la capacidad de generar su propio Campo Klein. Otros portaviones de la niebla no pueden hacerlo y con el tiempo pasaron a segundo plano debido a lo fácil que era para los humanos derribar aviones tan desactualizados. Carolina sin duda es quizás el Portaviones mas peligroso en la niebla por ser la única con aviones capaces de generar un Campo Klein propio, pero a la vez limitado. Además de que, a pesar de que ella puede crear y reponer sus aviones en caso de que sean destruidos, ella solo puede llevar la cantidad máxima que está indicada.

Además de que los misiles y bombas de Tanatonio en los aviones son sumamente explosivos, con mucho más poder que los explosivos convencionales de la segunda guerra mundial, con suficientes impactos en el campo Klein de cualquier buque podría causar una saturación en poco tiempo.

En tercer lugar, Caboose.

**[Zao]**

**[12 Cañones Pesados (4 torretas con 3 cañones)]**

**[12 Cañones Medios (6 Torretas con 2 Cañones)]**

**[77 Cañones Ligeros (Baterías Antiaéreas)]**

**[40 Tubos de Torpedos]**

**[70 Vainas de Misiles]**

**[Cañón Super-Gravitón]**

**[Armadura Wave-Force (Klein Field, Campo Klein)]**

**[Velocidad Máxima de 90 Nudos]**

Aunque es tratado como un Crucero Pesado, sus especificaciones demuestran que puede enfrentarse a un Acorazado sin mucha desventaja, su alta movilidad y velocidad lo hacen un blanco difícil de alcanzar. Pero aun sigue siendo un Crucero así que no esta hecho para recibir demasiados impactos, en el caso de que se enfrentara directamente de frente y sin un plan a un Acorazado del tamaño de Church, sería solo cuestión de tiempo para que su Campo Klein se saturara y quedara desprotegido. Considerando de Caboose no tiene mucho cerebro, es posible que eso suceda en algún momento.

Finalmente, esta Tucker.

**[Shchors]**

**[12 Cañones Pesados (4 Torretas con 3 Cañones)]**

**[8 Cañones Medios (4 Torretas con 2 Cañones)]**

**[40 Cañones Medios (Baterías Antiaéreas)]**

**[20 Tubos de Torpedos]**

**[80 Vainas de Misiles]**

**[Cañón Super-Gravitón]**

**[Armadura Wave-Force (Klein Field, Campo Klein)]**

**[Velocidad Máxima de 110 Nudos]**

Puede que parecer el más débil de nosotros, pero también es quien tiene más capacidad en cuanto Misiles se refiere y no es para menos su increíble velocidad haciéndolo el más rápido entre nosotros, lo curioso es que él junto con Caboose son los únicos que disparan su Cañón Super-Gravitón de manera diferente. A diferencia de Church, Carolina y yo que separamos la parte inferior de nuestros buques de manera horizontal para cargar y disparar nuestra Super Arma, Caboose y Tucker lo hacen separando las chimeneas y ciertas secciones pequeñas para revelar unos orbes negros que sirven para cargar y disparar el Cañón Super-Gravitón. Afortunadamente eso no significa que la versión de ellos sea más débil que la de Church, Carolina y mía. **(nota del autor: es lo mismo que Takao cuando usa su Super Graviton-Cañon contra Iona/I-401)**

Aunque eso podría resumir lo que cada uno de nosotros es capaz de hacer, estoy seguro de que aún tenemos mucho por aprender y experimentar. Después de todo solo fueron un par de horas de pruebas, y aun que la ayuda de Hyuuga acelero bastante las cosas, eso solo vale como una pequeña capacitación rápida en comparación con la vasta experiencia y habilidad que tiene el resto de la Niebla.

Todo esto nos lleva al momento de ahora.

Nuestros buques están en la superficie en cerca del lado fortificado de la isla, no obstante, nosotros estamos en la isla junto con Hyuuga mientras ella nos explica con un poco más de la Red Táctica Conjunta, así como la capacidad de entrar en ese espacio o lugar digital en el que solo aquellos con un modelo mental pueden ingresar.

´´y finalmente está el tema del tiempo, de lo cual no tienen que preocuparse por que toda interacción en la Red Táctica Conjunta es muy rápida en relación con el mundo exterior, esto es debido al tráfico de información que involucra estar alli. Podría decirse en un minuto allí son un segundo afuera´´ termino de explicar Hyuuga.

Aunque parece que solo Carolina y yo entendimos al respecto, los demás tenían una cara que dejaba en claro que no entendieron ni una solo maldita palabra de lo que la mujer del monóculo dijo.

Suspirando con irritación, decidí decirles de la manera más simple que existe. ´´básicamente es lo mismo que la habitación del tiempo en dragón ball, pero solo es mental y no físico´´ dije cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho.

Caboose, Church y Tucker dieron un colectivo ´´ooh´´ entendiendo por fin la explicación. Hyuuga pareció solo sonreír con diversión ante la molestia que ellos me causaban.

´´en cualquier caso, es mejor si se los muestro para que lo vean por ustedes mismos´´ dijo ella sonriendo y cerrando los ojos.

Al instante sentí como si mi mente fuera arrastrada a otro lugar, y de un momento a otro todo alrededor se cambió. Ahora era un espacio en blanco con pilares alrededor del mismo color que sostienen el techo, junto con una mesa y dos a cada lado. Al ver con más cuidado noté que en la mesa había un juego de té de porcelana.

Instintivamente caminé a la mesa y me senté en la silla de la izquierda. Mirando alrededor vi que más allá de los pilares parecía ser un jardín, pero era difícil verlo debido a la intensa luz que había más allá de los pilares, pero estaba claro que el exterior es un jardín. El diseño de la silla y la mesa decían lo mismo.

Aunque no me concentre tanto en eso, la ausencia de Hyuuga aquí fue algo que me consterno un poco. "ella dijo que el solicitante debía aparecer antes el invitado, en este caso ella es la solicitante y yo el invitado" pensé mirando alrededor.

Quizás ella hablaría con nosotros uno por uno, "no hubiera sido más fácil y rápido con todos nosotros al mismo tiempo" pienso cerrando los ojos, suspire algo inquieto al no saber que hacer.

´´donde rayos esta Hyuuga´´ susurre mirando al techo mientras me relajaba en la silla. De pronto sentí algo raro, como si una nueva presencia estuviera frente a mí. Curioso por esto, volví la mirada a lo que estaba delante.

Allí delante estaba ella, una niña de cabello y piel blanca como la nieve, sus ojos están cerrados así que no sé de qué color son, pero tiene pestañas blancas. Vistiendo una camisa negra sin mangas con una corbata, pantalones cortos negros y unas botas negras con medias hasta los muslos y un sombrero con una flor en ella junto con un laso.

Al ver a la pequeña adolescente solo se me vino una cosa a la mente ´´tú no eres Hyuuga´´ dije de la misma manera tonta que habla Caboose.

Esto me puso nervioso y cauteloso, "¿quién es esta mujer?" pensé sin tener idea de sus intenciones. Aunque supongo que es un modelo mental, de lo contrario ella no podría estar aquí.

´´tu debes de ser Montana´´ dice la peliblanca, fue más una declaración que una pregunta.

´´…´´ solo guarde silencio ante sus palabras, su voz parecía de una adolescente a pesar de su baja estatura, lo raro fue la poca o nula emoción en su voz.

´´no creí que fuera posible la existencia de un modelo mental masculino, pero tu existencia es la prueba de ello. Quizás esto sea obra del código de almirantazgo´´ comentó ella, aun sin mostrar una sola expresión en su rostro o emoción en su voz.

No sabía que hacer o decir, decidí solo guardar silencio y no hacer movimientos bruscos. Podría parecer solo una niña, pero de alguna forma logro arrastrarme aquí sin que lo notara, eso quiere decir que su nivel de procesamiento es igual o mayor al mío. Luego de un silencio decidí hablarle.

´´¿quién eres tú y porque me trajiste aquí?´´ la interrogue sin dejar lugar a la gentileza, estaba claro que ella podría ser peligrosa.

Lentamente ella comenzó a abrir los parpados mostrando sus ojos, me sorprendí un poco al ver que son rojos carmesí intenso. Mucho mas intimidante que los de Kongou.

´´soy Musashi, super acorazado de clase Yamato´´ se presentó ella mirándome fijamente. ´´y no te traje directamente a la Red Táctica Conjunta si eso estas preguntando, solo impedí que Hyuuga se conectara contigo para que hablemos sin interrupciones´´ respondió con simplicidad.

´´Musashi´´ susurre pensando en el acorazado histórico japones, esto no podía ser algo bueno. Las consecuencias de enemistarse con ella serian terribles.

´´así que quieres hablar conmigo, ¿de qué exactamente?´´ pregunte lo más serio que pude, no puedo mostrar debilidad ante alguien como ella.

´´quiero saber mas de ti y de tu flota´´ confeso ella mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos. Hubiera suspirado aliviado si no fuera por mi fachada seria, algo que obtuve de mi tiempo en la mafia.

´´supongo que es justo, respondiste dos de mis preguntas así que hare lo mismo´´ comente en voz baja, aunque con la intención de que ella me escuchara. "creo que podríamos jugar a las 20 preguntas" pensé sonriendo mentalmente, esto también podría ayudarme a obtener información de ella.

´´pues para comenzar ellos no son mi flota, son mis compañeros. Me siguen porque quieren o porque tenemos los mismos objetivos, no porque se sienten obligados a obedecerme´´ dije honestamente, ellos podrían irse en cualquier momento que quisieran. Yo no los detendría de lo contrario.

´´y sobre mí, no hay mucho que contar solo soy alguien que no tiene propósito y busca su lugar en el mundo´´ dije como si no tuviera importancia, pero en parte es verdad. No tengo nada en este mundo y no tengo idea de qué hacer con esta nueva vida que tengo.

´´¿solo eso?´´ pregunto ella curiosa inclinando ligeramente la cabeza.

"maldición, se ve adorable" pensé tratando de contener mis emociones. ella tiene los ojos cerrados, pero de todas maneras no me arriesgare a que se entere de mi lenguaje corporal.

´´podría decirte otras cosas, pero no confió en ti´´ dije distraídamente. Tengo que mostrarme lo más calmado posible.

´´¿porque no?, eres parte de la flota de la niebla, es razonable que confíes en mí. Además, ambos somos Super Acorazados, eso nos hace iguales´´ ella dijo inocentemente.

´´ah, pero es allí donde te equivocas. Si soy niebla, pero no soy parte de dicha flota´´ dije en tono algo infantil. ´´en otras palabras, soy mi propia persona y no sigo las ordenes de nadie´´ termine cruzando los brazos.

Ella pareció pensar en mis palabras sin decir una sola palabra, tome esto como una oportunidad para hacer mi propia pregunta. ´´que razón tienes para querer conocerme, no creo que sea por simple curiosidad, además de que pudiste haber hecho esto mismo con mis demás compañeros. Lo cual me lleva a la pregunta, ¿porque solo yo?´´ cuestione mirándola de la misma manera que ella hace apenas unos momentos, sin emociones.

´´¿no habrás pensado que el disparo de tu Cañón Super-Gravitón pasaría desapercibido verdad?´´ ella cuestiona mientras vuelve a abrir los ojos con una mirada gélida.

"¿q-que?...como se enteró de eso" pensé preocupado y nervioso.

´´justo antes de que acabaras con dos Destructores Clase Akatsuki, estos registraron una anomalía que se asocia con el disparo de un Cañón Super-Gravitón, solo que este era mucho más poderoso´´ comenzó a relatar sin apartar sus ojos carmesís de mí.

´´naturalmente dicha información fue enviada al resto de la flota en el momento que fue registrada, justo antes de que destruyeras ambos Destructores clase Akatsuki´´ dice Musashi dirigiendo su atención a la mesa para servirse una taza de té.

´´información que también llego a mí y a mi flota´´ dijo mientras añadía azúcar a su taza y comenzaba a revolverlo con la cuchara para mezclarlo con el té caliente en la taza.

´´y finalmente…a mi capitán´´ finalizo Musashi, dejando la cuchara a un lado, se dispuso a beber el té.

´´espera…¿capitan?, creí que a la flota de la niebla no le gustaba tener a un humano como tripulación´´ comente algo curioso y confundido.

Lentamente bajo la taza devuelta a la mesa, y se encogió de hombros. ´´tienes razón, pero tener uno me ha permitido usar de mejor manera mis propias habilidades, además no existe ninguna orden del código de almirantazgo que prohíba dicha acción´´ dijo sin darle demasiada importancia.

´´eso significa que no estas completamente en contra de la humanidad como el resto de la niebla ,¿estoy en lo cierto?´´ pregunte con una ceja levantada.

Ella no dijo nada, no negó, pero tampoco afirmo. Aunque me pareció haber visto una leve contracción en su ojo derecho. Quizás era un tema delicado o algo de lo que no quería hablar. De todas formas, será mejor no indagar demasiado para recibir información de poca importancia. Y ya me estaba cansando de esto.

´´si es todo de lo que querías hablar conmigo entonces será mejor que me despida´´ digo suspirando al no tener muchas pistas de ella o sus verdaderas intenciones.

"Hyuuga había dicho que solo tengo que concentrarme en volver a la realidad para salir de este lugar" pienso recordando las instrucciones que ella dio antes de llegar a este espacio virtual.

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algún movimiento para salir de esta realidad virtual ella me detiene.

´´vine con una propuesta´´ dice Musashi de inmediato inexpresivamente.

Esto despertó mi curiosidad y mi interés. ´´¿que tipo de propuesta?´´ pregunte intrigado, ¿era este el motivo suyo?, quizás valga la pena escuchar lo que tenga que decir ella antes de saltar a conclusiones apresuradas.

´´del tipo que te dará un nuevo propósito, un lugar en el mundo… una razón de existir´´ respondió la peliblanca con voz suave, una sonrisa y con los ojos cerrados. como si se tratara de un ángel.

Me puse un momento a pensar en sus palabras, ya no tengo nada. Después de tantos años probablemente quienes hubieran sido mis padres debieron haber muerto hace mucho, tampoco un lugar al cual llamar un hogar porque justo antes de que la policía me atrapara fue destruida por una explosión, cortesía de la mafia para la que trabaje. Tampoco tenía ningún amigo verdadero, todos solo me veían como un trampolín para beneficiarse o sacar provecho para ellos mismos.

No tenía nada antes de morir, ¿qué me queda ahora?

Ni siquiera tengo mi humanidad ahora.

Luego llegue a un pensamiento en particular, casi como una epifanía.

Todo lo que sufrí fue por culpa de la sociedad, todo el dolor, toda la soledad, todo. Por culpa de gente mezquina que no les importa nada mas que ellos mismos. Ni siquiera mis propios padres se dignaron a cuidarme o ayudarme, solo me arrojaron frente a un orfanato a mi propia suerte. Y ni hablar de aquellos por los que sacrifique tanto solo para que me inculparan y me tiraran a la basura.

Eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

Mis emociones siempre estuvieron un poco suprimidas en mi mente desde que tengo memoria, usualmente no sentía demasiada alegría, tristeza o ira. Rayos ni siquiera sentí demasiadas emociones cuando desperté en la cubierta de mi Acorazado por primera vez.

Pero ahora solo sentía una cosa. Odio, puro odio sin adulterar, todo ese odio que tenía contenido después de todas las desgracias en mi vida estaba deseando salir como un rio furioso que solo busca liberarse de la barrera que la contiene.

Todo dirigido esto dirigido a los causantes de mi dolor y sufrimiento. La humanidad.

Es bien sabido que el humano tiene la naturaleza de ser uno de los mayores males en este mundo, mienten, matan, roban y destruyen todo lo que ven solo por impulso. Todo sin una pisca de arrepentimiento. Esto me hace pensar, ¿realmente es malo que la humanidad este recibiendo este tipo de castigo?, ¿está mal que aparecieran seres capaces de acabar con la naturaleza destructiva de la humanidad y hacerles sentir lo que otros han sentido?.

Tal vez si, tal vez no.

Pero ahora todo lo que podía pensar era en desahogarme y desquitarme con algo, sentía tanto odio y quería algo para liberarlo. Pero no ahora, necesito saber si la humanidad a aprendido o solo están repitiendo el mismo ciclo sin fin de odio, destrucción y muerte de hace tanto tiempo.

Suspirando debido al nivel de estrés emocional que sentía en este momento, decidí algo que quizás podría darme las respuesta y guía que necesito. ´´…hace unos momentos tenias mi curiosidad, pero ahora tienes toda mi atención´´ dije completamente dispuesto a oír su propuesta y considerar el tipo de oferta que está por hacerme.

La sonrisa de Musashi parecía ligeramente más grande, aunque también discreta, sus ojos aun cerrados parecían expresar tranquilidad y confianza. ´´me alegra que entiendas. Pero antes, permíteme informarte un poco más para que comprendas mejor la oferta que estoy a punto de hacerte´´ dijo ella.

´´para ello tengo que explicarte acerca de la Flota Escarlata y mi capitán, Shouzou Chihaya´´ dice abriendo sus ojos carmesís sonrientes como si estuviera feliz de tener esta conversación conmigo. solo el tiempo dirá si estoy haciendo lo correcto al escuchar las palabras de uno de los enemigos de la humanidad

**.**

**.**

**espero que les gustara, no olviden de dejar algún comentario si creen que puede mejorar de alguna manera o si quieren aun mas contenido en cada capitulo.**

**También recuerden que pueden apoyarme en P.A.T.R.E.O.N /nemsis960.**

**Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
